Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero
by Gurahk
Summary: Also contains SRMTHFG characters. Sequel to BM: WoH; The Toa Mahri are now monkey robots, Hahli betrays her team, the Decepticons prepare to invade Bara Magna, Sprx tries to get his revenge, and Durahx starts to question his role as leader. Couples inside
1. Prologue: Return to Bara Magna

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Prologue

Return to Bara Magna

(A/N: I just couldn't wait for TFA to be over, so I'm doing the sequel now! I hope you like it! Please Read & Review!)

The twins Jetfire and Jetstorm boarded Sentinel Prime's ship on the course to their home planet of Cybertron. They had high hopes of Ultra Magnus still alive and the Decepticons they captured put in the cyber-stockade.

However, Jetfire was sad about leaving Bara Magna behind. He and Jetstorm had grown attached to the Mars-like planet, particularly Destiny. Jetfire had a big crush on her and felt miserable about leaving her, unloved. Jetfire was tempted to ask Sentinel to excuse him to Bara Magna, but was distracted by the sight of his brother and the Autobot known as Jazz, rushing into the control room, as if something was terribly wrong.

"S.P., we got a mucho prob!" said Jazz.

"What is it?" asked Sentinel.

"All Decepticons have vanished!" shouted Jetstorm. "The prisons are empty!"

"And ya wanna know the weirdest thang?" said Jazz. "They were as silent as a Rattrap the whole drive-through!"

"That can't be!" said Jetfire.

"See for yourself, brother!" said Jetstorm.

They ran to the prison cells and, to their surprise, they were as empty as Shea Stadium. All the Decepticons captured—Sunstorm, Swindle, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Ramjet—were all gone.

"How do you lose an entire Decepticon army?! I ask you!!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"I don't know, sir!" said Jetstorm, honestly. "Mr. Jazz and I were just in here to take a look at the evil bots, and next thing you know, they's all gone!"

Jazz looked in a drawer where they kept all the Decepticons' weapons and mods, and to his great surprise, they were empty. "Crazy. Even the 'Cons' weapons & mods took the banana split! This is really strange!"

"So where they go?" asked Jetfire.

"They destroyed the watch-over camera, so we don't know what they's planning or going." said Jetstorm.

"It's a good thing I inputted a secret sound receiver in this room, then." said Sentinel.

He took them to the control room and put in some keys to retrieve the sounds heard in the prison cells at the time of the Decepticons' apparent escape.

"_Oh yeah!" shouted a voice that belonged to Swindle. "Good-bye boring stasis-nap; hello good ol' Swindle!"_

_Apparently, Swindle had somehow got out of his long predicament in vehicle mode and was back in both modes, with his weapons back in full use. Then, there was a blast that sounded like he escaped, followed by similar ones, meaning he had freed the other Decepticons. How the Elite Guard was unable to hear them is something beyond them._

"_Oh great arms-dealer!" said a voice belonging to Sunstorm. "You were amazing! Such a thrill it was to see you free from our accursed prison!"_

"_What are you talking about?" asked a voice that belonged to Ramjet. "I escaped that cell all by myself without any help at all."_

_Ramjet and Sunstorm were created from Decepticon Starscream's deception and boot-licking parts of his personality, respectively, meaning that everything that Ramjet said is a lie. So the Autobots doubted any of the Decepticons would believe him._

"_So, now what do we do, Swindle?" said a voice belonging to Lugnut._

"_I have a transwarp driver built inside of me." said Swindle. "We're going to the planet of Bara Magna to assist Shockwave."_

"_(calm) Bara Magna?" questioned a voice that belonged to Blitzwing. "(calm) But that place is a big desert. No one can survive there!"_

"_That's what they say." said Swindle. "But I'm much wiser now. I know there's life on Bara Magna and the Autobots were once there. And they'll probably visit it again to try to turn Shockwave in. So how's about we head there and give him a servo?"_

"And that's where they leave." said Sentinel.

Jetstorm & Jetfire gasped in horror. They had forgotten all about Shockwave still on Bara Magna and the fact the Decepticon fugitives were on their way was not only a sign of their regrowing empire; it meant Destiny and the Nega Force were in danger and didn't even know it!

"This could be a prob, S.P." said Jazz. "Bara Magna's a wasteland of offlining! No one's got a crib there and with good reason; no one's ever survived 2 cycles on the rock."

"That's not true, Mr. Jazz, sir." said Jetfire.

The two 'big-bots' turned to face the twins who just spoke.

"What do you mean, Jetfire?" asked Sentinel.

"Jetstorm and I was once on Bara Magna and we find sapient Glatorian, Agori, and other beings on it while looking for mono-eye." said Jetfire.

"True." said Jetstorm. "There defense team there called 'Nega Force' and we help them defeat evil once and be granted honorary members."

"Crazy." said Jazz. "You two are real talented bots."

"But friends there need us." said Jetfire. "Please, Sentinel Prime, sir! Please do allow Jetstorm and me to go back to Bara Magna and bring in decepticons and help other friends there!"

Sentinel stared at his two soldiers. He was reluctant to let two members of the Elite Guard go to a deserted planet (no pun intended), but he somehow knew they were telling the truth about having friends there. After a long puase, he nodded and said: "On one condition: if anything goes wrong, you call for back-up!"

"We'll try!" said the twins.

And with that, the Jet twins took to the hangar, transformed into their jet modes, and flew off to Bara Magna.

"Let's hope it's not just a one-way trip..." Sentinel told himself.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elsewhere, on a ship piloted by the Autobot Rodimus Prime and his team, they continue to search for the Decepticon double-agent Shockwave, their luck so far not so good. They knew Ultra Magnus was fatally wounded and Cybertron was in confusion & chaos, but they knew Shockwave was the reason for the cause for it and he had the supreme commander's hammer.

"Hot Shot, any new leads on Shockwave's location?" asked Rodimus to a blue & yellow Autobot he called Hot Shot.

"Sorry, Rodimus." said Hot Shot. "I got nothing."

Rodimus sighed in frustration. This was not going well for them all. He had no idea how Shockwave was evading their scanners, but they had to find him and fast! Then, there were some flickers, meaning they had found something.

"I got a beep of Decepticon energy signatures!" said an orange Autobot.

"Is it Shockwave?" asked Rodimus.

"Don't know, but it's _really_ strong and there's probably lots of cons down there!"

The orange Autobot pointed to a planet that was mostly filled with deserts. They didn't know of it, but the planet was Bara Magna.

"You sure about that Ironhide?" asked a green and brown Autobot.

"Pretty sure, Brawn." said the Autobot idnetified as Ironhide. "And apparently, the planet's called 'Bara Magna.'"

"Bara Magna?" questioned a white and red female Autobot. "But that planet is impossible to survive and completely inhospitable! Surely, the Decepticons would never be so stupod to take refuge there!"

"One can never be too sure, Red Alert." said Rodimus. "Let's check it out, Autobots! Full speed ahead to Bara Magna!"

They had no idea that Jetstorm and Jetfire were slightly ahead of them. However, Jetfire snuck into the engine room of Rodimus's ship. He had a bad feeling about what they might do to Destiny when they saw her and he couldn't let that happen. Besides, he wanted to see Destiny with no one else but his brother. Jetstorm had not noticed his absense, yet.

Jetfire wasted no time. He started using his flamethrower on the engines, attempting to overheat it. The results were different; they burned out, but the ship was still moving on itself and moving fast. Jetfire himself didn't know what was happening, but had no time asking questions. He quickly transformed into jet mode and flew out of the ship, joining Jetstorm in flight towards Bara Magna.

Rodimus's ship was going to crash and soon afterwards, be destroyed. They knew they had to act quickly when the ship landed. They decided on the only rational decision; once the ship crashed, they had to quickly escape. The ship soon entered Bara Magna's atmosphere and crashed in the Wastelands. The team ran to the exit of the ship to try and escape. Unfortunately, it was locked tight. Brawn charged into it and broke it. They ran out a few miles before going to duck for cover when the ship exploaded.

"Autobots, take cover!!" shouted Rodimus.

They jumped and put their servos on their heads to cover themselves just as their ship exploaded into many pieces. All they could do was see the destroyed remains of their ship.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, that's the prologue! This was not as easy as it looked. Well, see ya next time!)


	2. Chapter 1: Hahli's Betrayal

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Chapter 1

Hahli's Betrayal

(A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked the prologue! Now, let's begin the story for real! Enjoy!)

About an hour has past. Toa Jaller Mahri was unknowingly turned into a monkey robot, along with the rest of his team, and accidentally teleported to Bara Magna while battling the Dark Hunters. Since his arrival, Jaller had been knocked unconscious. Now, after a while, he had woken up.

Jaller stood up and looked around at his surroundings. He appeared to have been in a large desert, with no one around. This made him a bit uneasy.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "What is this place? Where is everyone? And why do I feel a bit short?"

Jaller was still unaware that he had been turned into a cybernetic monkey, but that was the least of his worries. He gasped and looked around again. He had only noticed that his team was missing. "Wait a minute! Where are the others?! Hahli?! Nuparu?! Hewkii?! Kongu?! Anyone!!"

He kept shouted for someone, but the only response he got was the echoes of his own voice. Concerned, he ran as fast as he could to find his teammates. Jaller paid very little attention to his surroundings that he accidentally fell into an oasis. He quickly went to dry land to dry himself off.

That's when he learned of what happened to him. He wiped off the water from his body and his tail. The thing he was wiping off shocked him. Toa didn't have tails.

"W-what the..?" he questioned.

His voice trailed off. He looked at the water to see a reflection of him. He was now a red and orange cybernetic monkey with big yellow eyes. He was dumbfounded and shocked.

"W-w-what has...happened to me?" Jaller asked himself, too much in disbelief to not studder.

Jaller was surprised by his new form, but he did kinda like it, so long as he still had his weapons and powers of fire, which he did. Although he had to wonder one thing: how did he get in this new form and furthermore, are the others in the same forms? He pondered for a few minutes, trying to think of a logical explanation. Just then, he remembered his battle with the Dark Hunters and trying to stop the creation of the new "Slicer", but they felt a weird sensation in their failing of it.

That's when it hit him; that's how the Toa turned into Monkey Robots! "Wait! Of course!" he said. "That battle against the Dark Hunters! We tried to stop recreating one of their own! That must be how I got this way! But...is everyone else still alive and like this?"

His question was answer sooner than he had expected. He heard some rustling in a palm tree he was standing next to. He readied his weapons and fired a shot from his cordak blaster at the tree. From the explosion came a monkey robot with yellow eyes and dark green, mostly, with some light green.

"What's the big idea?!" exclaimed the monkey. "I wasn't doing anything bad-wrong!"

Jaller recognized that voice and speech from anywhere. It was Kongu using his usual Chutespeak, a language only Matoran or Toa of Air like Kongu would use...at least until now, that is. "Kongu?" Jaller said.

"Jaller?" said Kongu. "Is that really you, fire-spitter?"

"Yeah, my friend." said Jaller. "I'm here."

"What happened to you?" asked Kongu.

"The same thing that happened to you, pal; turned into a cybernetic monkey, no thanks to the Dark Hunters." explained Jaller.

Kongu looked at a reflection of him in the water. He was, indeed, surprised, but not as much as Jaller was and was a bit satisfied.

"I like it." said Kongu. "I look real good here, don't you think, fire-spitter?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Jaller. He was more worried about Hahli than he was his other teammates.

Those that knew Jaller wouldn't be so surprised. Jaller has a secret crush on Hahli. He's liked Hahli ever since meeting each other as matoran on the city of Metru Nui and later, the island of Mata Nui. They occasionally snuck out of their villages to see each other—mostly Hahli, though, for Jaller was, and still is, very serious about his duty. Hahli was very saddened when Jaller perished at the hands of the Rahkshi Turahk, but very glad when Takanuva, Toa of Light, brought him back to life. When the two of them became Toa, Jaller felt very happy just to be a little closer to Hahli. Everyone that knew Jaller knew about this, but he just blushes and brushes it off as nonsense.

His thoughts were interupted when he and Kongu heard the ground shake. Then, something emerged from it. There two monkey robots. One was black, with some shades of orange and brown and eyes colored red. Jaller knew who it was; it was Hewkii, his deputy leader. The one with Hewkii was gray & white, with light blue and yellow eyes. This one was Nuparu, a skilled inventor. Jaller wondered if he would continue with this in his new form.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lieutenant and science-boy!" said Jaller.

"Nice to see you, too, Jaller!" said Hewkii, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Hey, do you two know what happened?" asked Kongu.

"I do." said Nuparu. "But Hewkii won't believe me."

"Ever since that battle with the Dark Hunters, I've become smarter and wiser, Nuparu, not to mention more serious and heroic than even our leader." said Hewkii. "You'll have to give me proof if want me to believe you!"

Jaller was a bit frustrated and what Hewkii just said. He just said that he's less serious and heroic than Jaller! "What was that?!" exclaimed Jaller.

Hewkii ignored him. "Well, I'm waiting." he said to Nuparu. "Show me one shred of evidence that we're really monkey robots and we now have power of this 'power primate.'"

Still irtated, Jaller grabbed Hewkii's arm with one of his and yanked the latter's tail with the other. "I got your proof right here!" he shouted, showing Hewkii his tail. The former Toa of Stone was speechless. Nuparu was right and Hewkii had doubted him.

"You can let go of me now." he said to Jaller.

Jaller let go of Hewkii, but still had a stern look on his face. "Remember this, though: act like that to me or Hahli again and I'll shut that trap of yours...PERMANETLY!!!" he raged.

Hewkii looked at him uneasy and confused. When did he ever mention Hahli? Just then, something emerged form the oasis. It jumped outy and hugged Jaller from behind. This caught the ex-Toa of Fire off-guard. He turned to see a completely blue monkey, with black and blue eyes (no pun intended). Jaller knew it was Hahli. The others laughed at them, as Jaller blushed of embarrassment.

"Hahli!" he shouted, still blushing. "How amny times have I told you not to do that?!"

"I'm sorry, Jaller." said Hahli, letting go of her grasp. "But you're just so cute when you're worried about me!"

Jaller blushed even harder. The one he loved had just called him cute. He shook his head, trying to get it out of his head.

"Hahli, do you know what happened to you?" he asked. Hahli shook her head.

"Go look at yourself in the water and find out." said Jaller.

Hahli nodded and did what her friend told her to do. She glanced at the reflection and saw her nearly comepletly blue self. She was the most surprised out of all the team. In fact, she was far more than surprised. She had an expression on her face as if she was horrified. Jaller was tempted to ask her what was wrong. The others paid little attention. They were trying to think of a new name for the team, since they are no longer Toa.

"W-wh-what...has happened to me?" she asked, hestitantly.

"That Dark Hunter fiasco made us these cybernetic monkeys." explained Jaller. "Are you okay?"

Jaller kneeled down to comfort Hahli. It had looked like she was sad and was crying. Then, she wiped away the tears.

"Am I okay?" she repeated, turning to face Jaller. Her look of sadness turned into rage. "Does it _look_ like I'm okay to you?!"

Hahli took out her cordak blaster and shot at Jaller a few times, sending him way back. This was the one thing that seized the others' conversation. Hahli's actions were a surprise to everyone.

"Look at us, Jaller!" shouted Hahli. "Look at _me_! We've become these beings of organic and technological, due to that recreation of that red Dark Hunter, and I hate it! And there's one person to blame for it, Jaller: YOU!! This is all _your_ fault!!! You had us go to Xia and stop the Dark Hunters! We could've still been Toa and back home, if not for you! But no! Thanks to you, we're these cybernetics and we're somewhere we've never been before nor heard of! It's all thanks to you, Jaller! Just stay away from me!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Everyone looked at Hahli in disbelief. She had become someone else; not the same Hahli they knew. Crying, Hahli flew off, away from her teammates. She just wanted to be as far away from her supposed friends as possible.

"That's really odd." said Nuparu. "Hahli's never acted like that before."

"Water-maiden has changed." Kongu nodded.

"I wonder why, though." said Hewkii.

"Well, I'm gonna find out!" said Jaller. And before his friends could stop him, Jaller was flying after Hahli.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Decepticon Shockwave was in tank mode, searching the wastelands for a power source for his space bridge that he constructed. It was finished, but he needed something to power it. The search was long and frustrating and he and the other Decepticons that were with him had to split up.

Just then, he saw something in the sand. He transformed into robot mode and walked towards it. It was a small bottle—so small he had to pick it up with his fingers—with a liquid inside and a lable on it. The label read, in a strange font, "Potion of Destruction."

"Interesting." he said. "Perhaps I will take it back to the cavern to have it scanned."

Flying nearby was Hahli. She felt bad for what she had told Jaller. She hadn't menat to say it. She was just so angry with her new form she took the blame on Jaller.

"_I didn't mean it like that."_ she thought. _"He didn't deserve that. I love him so much. No way he'll think of me as more than a friend now."_

Hahli's thoughts were cut off by the sight of Shockwave, holding the Potion of Destruction. She didn't know what he was doing, but it couldn't be good. Brandishing her cordak blaster and protosteel talons, Hahli swerved down and shot at the Decepticon Double-Agent. Shockwave was flung back, dropping the potion. Hahli managed to grab it before it then looked at it and pondered what to do with it. She considered bringing it to Nuparu, for examination, but shrugged it off, thinking they may not want to see her after insulting Jaller.

"_Drink it." _She heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" Hahli gasped, looking around for signs of the mysterious voice.

"_Drink it."_ she heard the voice say again.

She had no idea whether to obey or not. She sensed some darkness in it, but something was nagging at her from inside the drink it. Slowly, reluctantly, she took the top off and took a small sip of the epidemic. It was then she had a feeling inside her for more of power. She wasn't sure why she had these feelings, but shrugged them off and chugged down the whole thing.

Then, something happened. She stopped cold, dropping the bottle, but not breaking it. Hahli shivered and felt a greater force of evil overcome her. A dark aura surrounded her for a few moments before she fell to her knees.

Jaller had just arrived to witness the entire thing, as did Shockwave. "Hahli, are you okay?" asked Jaller.

Hahli's response was a sinister laugh, starting out small and soon becoming evil.

"Ah, Jaller!" she said, facing her friend. "How fitting to see you meet your certain death!!"

Jaller gasped at Hahli's new "look." Her eyes were narrowed, her teeth were sharp, and her voice sounded as if she was possessed by a female Makuta.

"Hahli, what happeend to you?" asked Jaller.

"I want more power." answered Hahli. "And I know you're not the one who'll deliver!"

Hahli got out her Protosteel Talons and shot a beam of water at him. The attack was devastating. Jaller was knocked unconscious. She then turned Shockwave, approached him, and literally kneeled before him.

"My alliance lies with the most powerful." said Hahli.

Shockwave was a bit shocked, but showed no sign of surprise. He found this alliance with Hahli as an advantage. Adding an unexpected element to the mix could tip things in his favor. He could always kill her later, anyhow.

"Very well, Hahli." said Shockwave. "Come and meet the rest of the team. We have a lot of enemies to destroy and a galaxy to conquer!"

Shockwave transformed into tank mode. Hahli jumped on and they rolled away, leaving an unconscious Jaller behind.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: I hope you liked this! This will be one of the many problems throughout the fic. Please R&R!!)


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Doubts

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Chapter 2

The Beginning of Doubts

(A/N: I know, the title's kinda lame, but I couldn't think of a better one. Anyway, enjoy!)

Durahx was in the arena at Vulcanus, facing off against Malum. Durahx was pretty worn out, but he wasn't ready to give up. After all, he was the hero & champion of Bara Magna and a true hero never surrenders!

Durahx was dodging Malum's slashes as best he could, but he was badly hurt from earlier in the battle, so jumping to dodge was pretty difficult. At last, Durahx used his jet pack to fly up and used some of his magnetism to hit Malum hard. Durahx finally decided to finish this once and for all. "CHAOS TORRENT!!!"

Malum countered it with his Thornax blaster. The blast was explosive. After the smoke cleared, Malum charged at Durahx and slashed him in an upward motion. The attack knocked the black monkey out. He woke up a minute later, very disappointed that he lost.

Durahx walked out of the arena, in sadness. He was later joined by Femmrahk. Durahx had lost his first battle since the battle in Karda Nui.

"I can't believe it!" he said. "I lost! What happened? I should've beat Malum."

"He probably just got lucky." said Femmrahk. "All due respect."

"Or maybe you're slipping." said a voice.

The duo turned to see Krika, floating in his ghostly form towards them.

"What are you saying, Krika?" asked Durahx. "How can I be slipping? I've always done my best and up until now, never lost a battle since we arrived on Bara Magna!"

"I'm saying that I don't think you are able to lead the Nega Force anymore, traitor!" said Krika.

"How am I a traitor?" asked Durahx.

"Remember in Karda Nui. When Mata Nui awoke, it would be hit with an energy storm so powerful it would kill everything and everyone in it!" explained Krika. "None of us knew it except you and Teridax. Teridax told you all about it, but warned you not to tell anyone and leave alone, or else you will perish! And I wish you had! You are much like a Toa, Durahx; you are brave, heroic, and have a will to always keep fighting! But there is one flaw: you only value your life and would only help others as long as you survived! You couldn't even warn us until the last minute, nor could you even save Mutran!"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen!" defended Durahx.

"Whether he listened or not is besides the point." said Krika. "The fact is you're not fit to lead this team. And that is all I will say."

And with that, Krika vanished into the ground.

Durahx became a bit worried about what Krika said. He was proud to be leader of a group who he's always considered his friends, but at times, he has questioned himself as leader in thinking if what he does is right. He could only wonder if what Krika said was truth. His were soon thoughts trailed off by Femmrahk's voice.

"Eh, don't listen to him!" she said. "I believe in you, Durahx! I always have! And I know you'll always pull through for us!"

Durahx said nothing, for a moment. Then he turned to face Femmrahk. "Femmrahk...thank you."

They stared at each other for a long time. Then, they moved in closer to each other, a bit too close they were unaware what they were doing until Durahx saw a blinking in the sky. "Hey look!" he shouted, pointing to it.

Femmrahk turned to see something flying through the atmosphere. She thought it was very beautiful. Perhaps she had thought that too soon. She noticed it flying near them towards Vulcanus. It was getting closer and closer to them. Durahx gasped, knowing it's target: Him and Femmrahk. Femmrahk merely screamed, knowing they'll be hit by it soon. Acting quickly, Durahx pushed Femmrahk out of the object's path just as it hit the ground.

It was perhaps too close for comfort. Durahx was now on top of Femmrahk. He shook her a bit, hoping she was alright. At last, Femmrahk awoke.

"Femmrahk, are you alright?" asked Durahx.

"Y-yeah." replied Femmrahk. "Thanks to you, Durahx. You saved my life."

The both of them were blushing and their faces a few inshes close to each other. Durahx gasped, and helped both himself and Femmrahk up. "Uh...sorry about that." he said, still blushing.

"No. It's...it's alright." replied Femmrahk.

They turned and looked at the thing that fell from the sky. Before Durahx could even protest, Femmrahk approached the mysterious object. She found a light-blue cube. She could sense life and energy coming from it and also saw a vision that it was once a giant robot.

Femmrahk had to bring it back. She closed her eyes and held out her arms. Durahx was tempted to ask what she was doing, but knew better than that. He knew she had enough power to do whatever she was going to do. Besides, he knew it wasn't right to question the one he loves.

Just then, his waiting paid off. The cube ascended into the air and a beam of energy came from Femmrahk's extended arms. She was using her mastery of energy to bring the cube back to its original form. After a few minutes, the cube started reassembling itself back into the giant robotic body it had before.

The robot stood still. The, it opened its eyes wide and looked around, very confused. It started talking in a relatively fast-paced speed. "Well, well, well, it seems that I have somehow been transformed from my cubical form back into a true cybertronian, with myself looking and feeling 100% better." it said in a male voice. "Now, I must run around this planet and confile data as to my current location."

And with that, the robot zoomed away at a speed that surprised Durahx and Femmrahk. The duo looked at each other, very confused. Thirty seconds later, the robot appeared in front of them once again.

"Hmm...thirty nanocliks and I'm already where I started." he said, still talking fast. "A new record!"

"Umm...excuse me?" said Femmrahk, approaching the robot. "But...who are you? _What_ are you? Why are you here? And why do always talk so fast?"

The robot looked down at Femmrahk, cleared his throat, and began speed-talking again. "To answer the following questions in order: I am Autobot Blurr; an Intelligence Agent for the Cybertron Elite Guard; I'll explain more of my status here later; and finally, well, that's just the way I was programmed."

Femmrahk looked at Durahx, now apporaching her. The both of them just shrugged and turned to Blurr.

"So, why are you here, Blurr?" asked Durahx.

"It was mostly kinda an accident, really." said Blurr. "I was on the planet Cybertron, reporting to my intell officer Longarm Prime when he suddenly attacked me for some unknown reason. I then ran into a series of corriders, only to be trapped and crushed by the walls that Longarm created. Later, he disposed of my remains—in the form of that cube which I became—but for some reason, I was transported to the far reaches of space, floating helplessly and hoping for a miracle.

"That's when I got one." continued the blue Autobot. "My cubical form crashed into this planet—Bara Magna—when the purple techno-organic used her mastery of energy to bring me back to my original state and then, I ran around the planet collecting data. And that's pretty much it."

"Why would your own boss try to kill you?" asked Femmrahk.

"The answer to that question came when I sped around the planet in one lap." answered Blurr. "As it turns out, Longarm Prime happens to be the Decepticon Double-Agent Shockwave, using his shape-shifting powers to take the form of an Autobot that doesn't even exist. However, the Elite Guard managed to blow his cover, thanks to the knowledge of a rag-tag team of fellow Autobots led by ex-Elite Guard officer Optimus Prime.

"But, unfortuantely for the Elite Guard, Shockwave had already decided to take matters into his own servos." continued Blurr. "He did this by nearly assasinating the Autobot Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus, stealing his hammer—and several Autobot data—and escaping in a pod towards Bara Magna, where he had an encounter with another techno-organic named Destiny and two Elite Guard members called Jetfire & Jetstorm, who are the only Autobots that can fly, for they are twins upgraded through specs downloaded from the Decepticon Starscream, while he was still in Elite Guard captivity."

"I didn't know Jetfire and Jetstorm were upgrades of one of your enemies." said Durahx.

"Now you know." said Blurr.

Just then, they heard an explosion from several of the huts. The trio turned to see the Agori villagers running from something very big. It was Shockwave, with Hahli by his side.

"Who are they?" asked Femmrahk.

"The large one is Decepticon Shockwave." explained Blurr. "The other one is his accomplice, Hahli, turned from Toa Mahri to techno-organic during a battle with a group called the Dark Hunters and accidentally teleported here due to a mask of teleportation, if you could call it that, and turned evil after drinking the 'Potion of Destruction', the very essence of the deceased Makuta Icarax."

Durahx shuddered at the last part. He was barely able to beat Icarax last time. Facing a being with the essense of that Makuta inside her would probably be a bigger challenge. He started wondering if Krika was right; that he's not fit to lead the Nega Force.

"What do we do, Durahx?" asked Femmrahk.

Durahx was silent, for a minute. He was too paralyzed with fear to speak. Finally, he found his voice. "You get all the Agori to safety and then, go back to the base. Blurr and I will deal with the Cons!"

"And just leave you alone in the fight?!" exclaimed Femmrahk. "Not happening!!"

"Listen, Femmrahk!" shouted Durahx. "I can't afford to lose you or any of the Agori here! You have to go!! NOW!!"

Femmrahk was tempted to keep arguing, but instead, just sighed in resignation. She knew she couldn't talk some sense into Durahx. Reluctantly, she ran to the Agori to make their escape.

Durahx saw his love vanish out of the village, with several of the Agori, then turned to face his opponents, charging at them with Blurr at his side.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jetfire and Jetstorm had just entered the atmosphere and started looking for Destiny and the escaped Decepticons. Unfortunately, the both of them weren't looking for the same exact things.

Jetfire was deeply in love with Destiny and he had a feeling she loved him back. Now that the Decepticons escaped, he saw an excuse to see Destiny again. He would feel so happy to see her again and nothing would ruin their times.

Jetstorm, on the other hand, was not too concerned about his friends. Although he and his brother are young and inexperienced, Jetstorm is very serious about his job as an Elite Guard member. He is the more "mission-focused" bot. As long as they apprehend the Decepticons again, he has nothing to lose.

The duo landed and transformed somewhere in the Wastelands and looked around. No sign of their of their targets yet.

"I wonder if Destiny's okay..." said Jetfire, concerned.

"Let's just find Decepticon baddies before you decide to live on sandy planet." said Jetstorm.

Jetfire stared at his brother for a moment. It was obvious that Jetstorm knew of Jetfire's plan not to stay on-task and just spend time with Destiny. Just then, they heard an explosion nearby. They turned to find an injured Destiny being chased by a tank. Since there were no tanks on Bara Magna, they knew it was a Decepticon.

"Lucky day for us!" said Jetstorm. "We find both! Let's go!"

Jetstorm ran towards the tank, with Jetfire not too far behind. The tank fired some beams of heat. Jetstorm responded with a powerful gust of wind so strong it not only stopped the attack, it blew away the tank, who transformed into a gray robot called Blitzwing.

"(angry) NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Blitzwing, as he was blown away.

Jetstorm felt ashamed. He goofed up and the Decepticon got away. All he could say was: "Oops."

Jetfire rushed to Destiny's side, checking to see if she was alright. Destiny painfully got to her feet and looked at the twins.

"Hey, you two!" said Destiny. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We come here to take in all Decepticons here." explained Jetstorm. "At least _one_ of us is, anyway."

Jetstorm started to walk away. He was disgusted at the fact of his brother being more concerned about his love than their mission. Destiny looked confused and turned to Jetfire, also confused, who just shrugged.

Jetstorm stopped walking and pressed a button on his wrist and a screen appeared, showing the locations of the Decepticons. Jetstorm was trying to locate their locations, so that it would be easier for him to find them. The Cons' signal dapeners were permantely disabled, so that made it much easier.

Jetstorm needed to find the one closest to him. He figured the closer the Decepticons, the easier the capture. "Computer, locate Decepticon nearest to my location." he told the computer.

"**Acknowledged.**" said the computer. "**Scanning...Unit Swindle located. Moving 10 miles South and closing in.**"

Jetstorm turned around. He saw Swindle wasn't alone. Swindle was in vehicle mode, chasing and shooting at another target. Jetstorm saw it was Makuta Antroz on the Destral Cycle. Jetstorm pointed it out to the others.

They had to wait for Antroz to pass them, though. If they fired now with Antroz in front, they may hurt the crimson Makuta. This would not come, however. Swindle fired his cannon at the Makuta. It hit and destroyed the motorcycle and sent Antroz flying right towards the trio. Antroz hit the sand hard. He got up and looked at Swindle with rage in his eyes.

"That guy thinks he can blow up my ride and get away with it?! He doesn't know who he's messing with!!" he shouted.

The twins got into battle stance. "Let him to us!" shouted Jetstorm.

Swindle stopped driving and transformed into robot mode.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't you want to negotiate?"

"After scrapping my bike, I don't think so!" shouted Antroz, firing a shadow bolt, which went wide.

Swindle's eyes narrowed and he brandished all his weapons. Along with his wrist cannon, he had shoulder guns, a negatonic force field emitter, wrist guns, and a machine guns on his chest. "Yeah. Me neither."

Just then, a sudden shock came across Swindle that was so strong it knocked him out. The group saw Antauri, moving through Swindle in his intangible form.

"Antauri!" shouted Destiny.

She ran up and hugged Antauri. Jetfire glared at the two in envy. He wanted Destiny for his own, not her dopplegangar. Jetstorm chuckled, slightly, at his twin's jealousy, as he slapped a pair of stasis cuffs onto the unconscious Decepticon. A pair of stasis cuffs can temporarily put a transformer into stasis lock when connected.

"That's one down." said Jetstorm.

"So where's the next one?" asked Antroz.

Jetstorm checked his scanners. All the other Decepticons, save for Shockwave, were engaged in a dogfight with Makuta Bitil, Gorast, Vamprah, and Chirox, 15 miles northeast.

"In the skies they is." said Jetstorm. "Which is where we also go!"

He and his brother transformed into jet mode and flew off to the northeast, followed by their friends.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Somewhere in the desert, the Dark Hunters are wandering the Wastelands. They had to set up camp there until they had enough resources to create a new base. Their leader, The Shadowed One, was extremely confident that they would rule the universe, thanks to the epidemic made by Makuta Kojol he had found.

His most trusted servant, Arthuron, was very skeptical. He wasn't sure if Kojol's experiment would actually benefit them. Then again, he never liked what the Makuta did, nor did he like the Makuta themselves. Not since they destroyed his home island of Caverak. Arthuron was the sole survivor of the attack. And since being drafted into the Dark Hunters, he swears upon his life he would hunt them down and kill them all, one-by-one!

The newly-created Slicer approached The Shadowed One. "Shadowed One, Airwatcher has spotted something heading this way!"

"What thing of great importance comes this way?" asked Arthuron.

"I don't know." said Slicer. "But it's small and yellow."

Arthuron and The Shadowed One's other body guard—Darkness--gasped and looked at their leader, concerned.

"Destroy it!" said The Shadowed One.

Slicer was about to object, but knew better than that. He signaled Airwatcher, Devastator, and Vengence to attack the thing approaching them. That thing was Nova. She ran at them, about to punch them hard. Vengence was the first to attack. He used his staff to keep her at bay, but Nova grabbed it and tossed it aside. She then used an attack to immobilize him. "BOOM BOOM WAKE-UP!!!!"

The attack knocked Vengence off his feet and knocked him out. Now, Slicer was up. He used his curved blades to hit her. Nova defended herself by rapidly punching him. The multiple hits made it a close battle. But somehow Nova felt uneasy.

"_It's strange." _she thought. _"It feels like I've seen him before, but...why?"_

She closed her eyes and floated upward. She was soon glowing green, as was Slicer. Nova was using the power primate to find the true identity of Slicer. Arthuron knew this well and tried to stop her by using laser vision, but it somehow went through Nova. Nova then fired a green beam of light at Slicer that would not only reveal Slicer's true form, it also temporarily blinded the Dark Hunters. When the light dimmed, they saw Nova and Slicer's true self—Sprx—on the ground, Nova standing and Sprx lying there.

"Okay...what just happened?" asked Airwatcher.

"The girl has revealed Slicer's true form." explained Darkness. "Slicer is now back to his original self—Sprx-77!"

Sprx finally regained consciousness and the first thing he saw was Nova.

"N—Nova." he said. "Wh—what happened?"

Nova helped Sprx to his feet and slightly blushed. The Shadowed One, Arthuron, and Darkness soon approached the two. Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered nearly killing Femmrahk while his body was possessed by Icarax; being remade into Slicer by The Shadowed One; and even the battle he had with Nova just now. The Dark Hunters one was, by far, the most infuriating one, to him. He faced the Dark Hunters' leader with hatred in his eyes.

"Shadowed One!" shouted Sprx. "You did all of this! You made me into a monster! There can be no forgiving this! You will DIE!!!"

The Shadowed One just simply smirked. This, he decided, should be fun.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I'll see ya guys next chapter! Until then, please R&R!!)


	4. Chapter 3: Sprx's Rebellion

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Chapter 3

Sprx's Rebellion

(A/N: This one only has the Mahri Squad at the beginning. Other than that, it's all about Sprx, Nova, and the Dark Hunters, so some Spova and Dark Hunter fans should like this one. Enjoy!)

In the Mahri Squad's newly-assembled base in Tajun, Jaller was healing and also awaiting some results from Nuparu. They had found their leader beaten up and the bottle that contained the 'Potion of Destruction.' Nuparu was currently analyzing it and waited for the results, hoping they'd know why Hahli attacked them in the first place.

Nuparu walked into the room where Jaller was. Hewkii and Kongu followed suit.

"Well?" asked Jaller. "Do you have anything?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Nuparu.

Jaller was both confused and concerned by the way his friend answered him. "What do you mean, unfortunately?" he asked.

"That empty bottle we found was a bottle containing a liquid containing the 'Potion of Destruction.'" explained Nuparu. "It is the part essence of the deceased Makuta Icarax."

"What?!" exclaimed Jaller. "You mean that stuff she drank is the part essence of a Makuta?!"

Nuparu nodded. "Even if she took a small sip of it, she would still have a lust for more power." he continued. "It would still make them want to gulp it all down, which is exactly what Hahli did and, as a result, she turned evil."

Jaller was shocked and heartbroken. The one he had loved all his life had drank a liquid filled of evil and made her turn evil.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kongu.

"We've got to find her and bring her back!" shouted Jaller, regaining hope. "There has to be some way we can change her back!"

Everyone was surprised by Jaller's attempts to try to bring Hahli back.

"Are you out of your mind?!" exclaimed Hewkii. "She'll _never _listen to you! Not after what she said to you earlier!"

"We still have to try!" said Jaller. "Let's go!"

And with that, Jaller and the others flew out of the base, hoping to find their old friend and bring her back to normal.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sprx faced The Shadowed One, with rage in his eyes. A few minutes ago, he was remade into a deceased Dark Hunter called Slicer. But about a minute ago, Nova found him and using the power primate, brought him back to his original self.

Now, Sprx was looking for payback from The Shadowed One. Sprx got out his magnets and stood in a fighting stance, indicating he wasn't messing around. "Shadowed One, you've messed with me for the last time! I'm taking you down!"

The Shadowed One just chuckled in amusement. Whether it was the fact of pathetic betrayal or Sprx's feeble act of defiance not even The Shadowed One could say or know. So he just completely dismissed the idea and smirked at his former operative.

"You? Take me down?" he chuckled again. "Oh, Sprx! You always _were_ good for a laugh!"

Sprx glared at his former leader with impatience. "Why You--!!" he shouted.

"Now, now, Sparky." said The Shadowed One. "Don't give that look to your master."

Sprx grew even angrier hearing that. He hated being called 'Sparky' and refused to call The Shadowed One his master, especially now. "You were never my leader, Shadowed One!" shouted Sprx. "You were just the controller of what I've become! And I hate it; every bit of it!!"

"Was I really?" said The Shadowed One.

Sprx looked confused. Nova was a bit uneasy about this. She could see The Shadowed One was probably trying to get into Sprx's head again because the latter put his magnets away and the Dark Hunter leader approached him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sprx.

"I was like a father to you, Sprx." said The Shadowed One. "I wanted you to grow strong and powerful. When I discovered your soul trapped helplessly in space, I saw your true power. I knew you would serve me well and I decided to use you to help me."

"Yeah, I fugured you just wanted my power for your own twisted purposes." said Sprx.

The Shadowed One laughed softly. That sound gave Nova the chills. She knew he was up to something and tried to stop him, but Darkness and Arthuron got in her way, barricading her chance of stopping The Shadowed One.

"You misunderstand, Sprx." coontinued The Shadowed One. "I also saw your earlier life with these pathetic monkeys you call friends. You were mistreated by them; they never accepted you, nor did they accept your true power. I knew you didn't deserve that kind of treatment from them. That is why you were 'recruited.'"

"Don't listen to him, Sprx!" shouted Nova. "He's lying and trying to get you back at his side!"

"We need naught any interuptance from such low-leveled widows!" shouted Arthuron, drawing out his sword and slashing her. "Begone!"

Nova was flung about 12 inches away. Although it wasn't that far, she was hit very hard. Sprx turned around and gasped, but The Shadowed One turned Sprx's head back to face him.

"You worry about this impudent fool?" he said. "She never cared for you. All she did was mistreat you and continuously punch you. Why do you bother to care for someone who has put you down all these years?"

Sprx said nothing. He merely thought of all the times Nova had beat him up and yet, still caring deeply for her. He was about to speak, but The Shadowed One would not give him that chance.

"Exactly." he said. "You care about her, but it doesn't go both ways. They didn't give you anything worth fighting for. I did."

"No, he didn't!" shouted Nova. "He gave you nothing worth being with him! We gave you all you could ask for!"

"Really?" sneered Arthuron. "Did thou give thy noble gentleman powerful sense of honor?"

Nova was speechless, while the other Dark Hunters—save for The Shadowed One, who was apparently amused—were disgusted. Arthuron has a strong sense of honor, which the Dark Hunters do not normally put up with, though The Shadowed One acts somewhat amused by his honor.

When Nova said nothing, Arthuron slashed her again, sending her back 12 inches more back, and said: "Twas my very dreams, whilst still awake."

Sprx wasn't sure who to believe, so he said and did nothing.

"I gave you power." continued The Shaowed One. "I gave you respect & dignity. I gave you a greater value of your own life and lust for power, which I know you want."

"No!" shouted Nova. "Sprx, don't listen to him! He only gave you that which you never wanted and turned you against us!"

Sprx turned back to Nova, now severly injured. Nova was feeling weak, but still managed to get up. "Nova..." said Sprx.

"Listen Sprx!" said Nova. "The Shadowed One merely wanted your power! He never cared about yourself, just as he doesn't care about his other Dark Hunters!!"

"Thou dare to doubt and mock the great Shadowed One?!" exclaimed Arthuron.

Nova ignored him and kept looking at Sprx. "We gave you everything you ever wanted! We gave you friendship; courage; a will to never give up and keep fighting! But most of all, Sprx, we..._I_...gave you love. Sprx...I...I LOVE YOU!!!"

Sprx was speechless. Nova had just told him she loved him. He had always loved her and wanted to tell her, but never got the chance to. Now, she had finally told him herself.

The Shadowed One didn't like this. He knew how Sprx would react. Sprx would defy him and never be a Dark Hunter again. He couldn't let that happen. He decided to get rid of the one blocking his way to Sprx: Nova!

"I've heard enough of this!" he shouted. "Arthuron! Darkness! Dispose of this impudent girl for the last time!!"

"With pleasure, Shadowed One." said Darkness, as he and rthuron approached the yellow monkey. Nova was unable to fight back; she was too injured to stand up very long. Sprx couldn't stand to watch his love perish. Thinking fast, he took out his magnets and let out a magnetic attack at the two Dark Hunters.

"NO!!" he shouted. "I won't let anyone hurt Nova!!"

Nova looked at Sprx and smiled weakly, knowing that Sprx would never be The Shadowed One's puppet ever again. Sprx turned to face the Shadowed One once more.

"I know where my place is, and it's with Nova and my friends!" said Sprx. "I'll make sure you pay, Shadowed One!"

"Very well, Sprx!" said the Shadowed One, readying his staff. "If that's the way it is, so be it!"

The Shadowed One fired his Rhotoka Spinner at Sprx. Sprx countered it with another attack. "MAGNA-BALL BLAZER!!!"

There was an explosion that did slight damage to both of them. Then, Sprx used some magnetism to hit The Shadowed One off his feet and into the sand. The Shadowed One got up and fired some laser vision at Sprx. It gave Sprx a lot of damage, but he wasn't out of the fight yet.

Sprx kept using some Magnetism to hit the Shadowed One and give him lots of damage. The Dark Hunter leader was feeling very weak as Sprx prepared to finish him. Sprx was unaware that Savage was behind him and about to kill him before The Shadowed One had perished. Nova was, though, and, ignoring the pain she had received from Arthuron, ran to Savage as fast as she could and punched the Dark Hunter hard. Sprx looked over at her and said: "Guess we're even now, huh?"

"Yeah." said Nova.

Sprx then used a magnetic beam to blast and destroy The Shadowed One. When the smoke from the blast had cleared, only the Shadowed One's staff had remained.

"Well, guess that's it." said Sprx.

"Guess so." said Nova. She then turned to the rest of the Dark Hunters.

"Now unless—ugh!--any of you chumps wanna be next, you'll make yourselves free while you still can!"

Arthuron and Darkness were the only ones that hesitated. They were The Shadowed One's most trusted servants and didn't want to betray their leader, but they knew they had to. Hesitantly, all the Dark Hunters made a break for it, running (or flying, in Airwatcher's case) as fast as they could to get away from Nova and Sprx. Ironically, when they were all gone, Nova passed out, due to the excruciating pain from the earlier attacks. Sprx picked her up and soon saw Gibson flying down towards them. Gibson was very surprised to see Sprx still alive.

"Hey, brainiac!" said Sprx. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"Sprx? You're alive?!" exclaimed Gibson. "But how?!"

"I'll explain later." said Sprx. "Right now, we have to worry about Nova. Where's the Super robot?"

"It's buried in the sand, so we set up a new base in the Jungle Tribe village of Tesara." explained Gibson. "Follow me!"

Sprx nodded, as he flew after some one he considers a dear friend, even though he won't admit it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Pretty epic, wouldn't you say? Anyway, please R&R! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch the Boston Marathon!)


	5. Chapter 4: The Return of Mutran

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Chapter 4

The Return of Mutran

(A/N: I guess you can call this chapter a misnomer because there's not a lot of screen time for Mutran. And by the way, I just got Animated Jetfire & Jetstorm yesterday! Anyway, enjoy!)

The battle in Vulcanus was raging fiercely. Home were being destroyed and the arena being set on fire by Shockwave's cannon and Hahli's Cordak blasts. Durahx was glad Femmrahk had gotten all the Agori to safety earlier.

Durahx and Blurr were doing their best to defeat Hahli and Shockwave, respectively. But the monkey and Decepticon are far too powerful and have more features far outclassing an Autobot and even a being like Durahx. Durahx knew this well, but despite doubting himself every other minute, he wasn't ready to give up.

Durahx was getting exhausted, though, as he dodged Hahli's Cordak shots to the best of his abilities. But Hahli was a bit more skilled than the dark monkey was and her targeting was nearly precise. So Durahx kept getting hit hard by the Cordak blaster's shots. He was starting to wonder even more if what Krika said earlier was true. Perhaps he isn't fit to lead the Nega Force.

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Hahli, obviously getting a bit bored.

"No!" shouted Durahx. "A hero never surrenders!!"

"You're pathetic!" shouted Hahli. "You never know when to quit! You're obviously not fit to be a warrior!"

Durahx looked down and sighed. He now knew she was right; Krika was right. Perhaps he is not fit to lead the Nega Force or fight. Seeing an opening, Hahli continued firing her Cordak Blaster and used so much amo that Durahx was soon knocked unconscious. She then approached him and drew out her Protosteel Talons, about to finish him.

"Now, prepare to meet your doom!!" she shouted, raising her talons. But then, something shot at her hands, flinging her talons a few feet away. She turned to see the Mahri Squad with their weapons out.

"Hahli!" shouted Jaller. "This has to stop now! You're coming with us!"

"Jaller!" said Hahli, with a sickening smile across her face. "Nice to see you come here to die!!"

"I don't wanna fight you, Hahli!" shouted Jaller.

"Pity the same can't be said for me, Jaller!" said Hahli. "I'm taking you down!!"

Hahli made several handsprings to get to her talons. She picked them up and used them to channel her water elemental powers. She unleashed a powerful pulse of water at Jaller. Jaller, being a controller of fire, was greatly affected by the blast. Hewkii got out his Electrified Chain, spun it around a few times, and used it bind her. Then, he charged it up with about 100 volts. The zap practically knocked her out. Jaller went to her side.

"Are you outta your brand-new cybernetic mind?!" he exclaimed. "We're supposed to _cure_ Hahli, not _kill _her!!"

"And besides, we're not allowed to die-kill, remember?" said Kongu.

"That was when we were Toa." said Nuparu. "We're cybernetic monkeys now. We're allowed to kill anyone we see fit. But Jaller has a point, Hewkii. Our mission was to get the 'Potion of Destruction' out of her system."

"Well, at least I knocked her out!" shouted Hewkii.

"Good thing you said that, or I woulda torn you apart!" said Jaller.

"And it's a good thing my mind is linked to Hahli's." said Shockwave, his single eye now glowing. "Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do in this kind of situation."

A red beam of light fired from Shockwave's eye and hit Hahli. In a few moments, Hahli shot awake and used her cordak blaster on all the Mahri. They had barely managed to dodge it, but now they had another problem. Just as Shockwave had said, the Decepticon's mind was directly linked to Hahli's. This meant that in order to get to Hahli, they had to do something about Shockwave and that would be no easy task.

Hahli turned her back on them and then looked at the location where Durahx was. However, Durahx was missing, as was Blurr. It had been made clear that during the fight with the Mahri, Blurr had taken the opportunity to escape with Durahx.

"Forget about them." said Shockwave, referring to possibly anyone. "They are just merely a distraction to our mission of galactic conquest. Now, I need you and the other Decepticons to do something for me."

"What would that be, my master?" asked Hahli.

"There is a purple and pink cybernetic monkey." said Shockwave. "She is filled with massive amounts of energy and is the key to our success here. You are to find her and bring her to me at the caverns. Understood?"

"Yes, my master." said Hahli. "I shall not fail you!"

And with that, Hahli flew off, her ambitions bent on finding Femmrahk. Jaller and the Mahri were tempted to follow her again, but when they saw Shockwave driving away, they had better ideas.

"Let's follow him!" said Jaller. "Maybe we can find out where his base is and how to defeat him!"

"What about water-maiden?" asked Kongu.

"That guy's mind is connected to Hahli's, right?" said Jaller. "So, if we defeat him, we'll be one step closer to bringing Hahli back to normal! Let's go!"

And they off after the Decepticon, but making sure they didn't get spotted.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mandarin, Makuta Gorast, Bitil, Vamprah, and Chirox were slugging it out with the Decepticons Ramjet, Sunstorm, Lugnut, and Blitzwing for what seemed like an eternity. It was a fierce battle and it was kind of difficult to determine which had the upper-hand. The clones' sonic attacks gave minimal damage; Lugnut's bombs were extremely deadly; Blitzwing's attacks had absolutely no affect on the Makuta, since they are impervious to heat and ice attacks; Mandarin's slashes were doing little more than scratch the Cons' armor; and the Makuta's shadow powers were doing fleeting damage.

The battle was more of a see-saw contest, each side doing their best to hold the other back. All that was about to change. Antauri, Destiny, Antroz, and the Jet Twins flew into battle and used their respective powers to give the 'Cons a little something else to worry about. Antauri and Destiny used their claws to slash the clones. When that made little affect, they flew above them—Destiny over Sunstorm and Antauri over Ramjet—and knocked them in the heads, sending them plunging down towards the village of Kojol.

Jetstorm would have slapped the stasis cuffs on them by now, but he and Jetfire were in a tag-team battle with Lugnut and Blitzwing to do so. Knowing his attacks wouldn't have any affect on the Makuta, Blitzwing decided to turn his attention to a different target. The twins were barly able to dodge the attacks from the Decepticon duo. They needed something stronger.

For them, it wouldn't be much of a problem. They stood next to each other and linked up to form Safeguard. The Decepticons were greatly surprised. Seeing flying Autobots was one thing, but a gestalt powerlink was beyond words. Safeguard fired a powerful beam at the duo, dealing so heavy damage the two 'Cons plunged down towards Kojol, the same place as Ramjet and Sunstorm.

Disconnecting, the twins led the group down and slapped the stasis cuffs on all of them. That left just one Decepticon remaining: Shockwave!

"So, how do we making to find and capture mono-eye?" asked Jetfire.

"I don't know, but I think I should contact Gibson at the base in Tesara." said Antauri.

Jetfire was very unhappy. Being a secret rival for Destiny's love, he did not get along well with the silver monkey. "And since when did we getting to asking you for help?!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't!" said Antauri, crossly. "I was really helping Destiny, not you!"

"Well, I highly doubt she would have appreciated that!" said Jetfire.

"And why's that?" asked Antauri.

"Because Destiny likes me far better than you!" said Jetfire.

"And how do you know that when she hasn't even told you?" said Antauri.

"Because intuition in spark says so!" boasted Jetfire.

Jetstorm rolled his eyes...uh, Viz Scanners. He knew his twin was exaggerating, but just simply ignored it and turned to everyone else.

"Antauri is correct." he said. "We is needing everyone for this, as much as it takes us offline!"

Jetfire was tempted to reject it, but his brother far too well to do that. He knew Jetstorm was right—that they had to work together to defeat Shockwave—and there was no way to talk him out of his plan. At last, he sighed and said: "Fine, but I is still not trusting silver ape here."

"The feeling is mutual." said Antauri, as he flew towards Tesara.

"Let's get going!" said Antroz, already in flight and the others following him. "We've got to round up the others and formulate a plan."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elsewhere, in the Hyper Force's new base in Tesara, Nova was recovering nicely from the battle with Arthuron, whilst Sprx told Gibson everything that had happened. Gibson found it a bit hard to imagine, let alone believe, but didn't interupt someone who he frequently argued with in the past few years.

"Hmm...interesting story." said Gibson. "I'm somewhat relieved to see you alive and well, though, despite what you went through."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say something like that to me." said Sprx, a bit surprised at Gibson's slight joy of Sprx's return.

"We may have our differences, Sprx, but we're still a team and friends." said Gibson. "And as a team, we have a duty to look after one another."

Sprx said nothing. He was thinking of what he and Nova told him, as he looked over Nova, now resting peacefully. He smiled. He didn't know why, but Sprx liked it when Nova was sleeping peacefully. It felt like looking at an angel, resting in complete sovernty. Those thoughts were trailed off when he noticed something wrong...

"Hey! Where are Chiro, Jinmay, and Otto?" asked Sprx.

Gibson looked down in sadness. There was no reason to tell Sprx of their fates by speaking. His expressions did the talking for him. Their silence was cut off when Antauri entered the room.

"Gibson! We have a problem!" he said. "We need to—wait, Sprx?! Alive?! But how?"

"Nice to see you, too, Antauri!" said Sprx, retorically. Their small conversation was cut off by Nova's yawns, indicating she was awake and very well.

"Has she been asleep the whole day?" asked Antauri.

Sprx hadn't taken this well. Antauri was unaware of their battle with the Dark Hunters, but Sprx had thought of Antauri's obliviousness as a bad smart-ass comment that he would normally make. Sprx got out his magnets and used the slightest bit of his magnetic powers to hit Antauri.

"Give her a break, 'Ant!" he said, putting his magnets away. "She's been through a lot today, as have I."

"Why? What happened?" asked Antauri.

"We'll tell you later." said Nova, getting out of the infirmary bed and walked to the trio. "You said we had a problem, right?"

"Indeed we do, Nova." Antauri nodded. "We need to mobilize immediately! There's a robotic mass-murderer out on the loose and we have to find him!"

They all nodded and flew out to find Shockwave.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rodimus Prime's team were in vehicle mode, driving through the Wastelands to find any Decepticons around the area, particularly Shockwave. So far, they have been unlucky in their search, with no trace of Decepticon activity.

That was about to change. They spotted something heading towards them. It had looked like a cloud of dust, because they were far away, but they were able to determine from their scanners it was a Decepticon. The Transformer grew closer. They saw it's true fatigue: a Cybertronian tank. They knew the design of that particular tank. It was the Alt. Mode of Shockwave!

The Autobot team converted to robot mode and stood in fighting stance. Shockwave was unimpressed and, still in vehicle mode, fired at them, defeating them almost immediately.

"Looks like you're losing your touch and power, Rodimus." sneered Shockwave, as he drove past their unconscious bodies. The Autobots woke up almost two minutes later and found Shockwave way ahead of them. Not wasting time, they converted to vehicle mode and chased him.

The Mahri Squad was still on Shockwave's tail and flying good enough so they don't get detected by him, nor lose his trail. They then noticed a cave about 10 miles ahead of Shockwave. They remember him mentioning it earlier, meaning they were getting close.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Durahx had just woken up from his unconscious state and was very well. He looked around. He noticed he was in the infirmary in the Atero base. He noticed Blurr and Femmrahk standing near him, obviously waiting patiently for him to awaken.

"Femmrahk, Blurr. What happened?" he asked his friends.

"Well, as it turns out, Hahli had defeated you in Vulcanus, but I was just barely able to defeat the Autobot traitor Shockwave and, whilst Hahli was distracted and fighting her former friends—the Mahri Squad—who are really the Toa Mahri, somehow transformed into cybernetic monkeys, I managed to bring you here, where Femmrahk was able to help cure the both of us, after Makuta Krika insulted you and refused to coopperate. And as we can quite see, you are 100% well."

Durahx gave a mournful look after hearing about Krika. He knew the Makuta insulted him, but also knew he was right. Quietly, he walked away and went outside. The other two followed him.

"Durahx, what's wrong?" asked Femmrahk.

Durahx was quiet, for a moment. Then, without even turning to face his love, he spoke. "Krika...is right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Femmrahk.

"What Krika told me earlier...he was right." said Durahx. "Guess I'm not really...qualified to lead this team."

"That's not true!" said Femmrahk. "I know you too well to have you think like that! What Krika says is wrong! You're the best leader I've ever had!"

"Well, technically, Durahx is the _only_ leader you've ever had, as he is the only leader on the team!" said Blurr.

"Not helping!" snarled Femmrahk. Blurr just stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Femmrahk...Blurr...don't bother to try to boost my spirits." said Durahx. "I can't lead this team anymore. I just--"

"You're just gonna give up?" asked a voice.

The trio looked up and saw a near-completely green cybernetic monkey with red eyes, a red enon "M" on his forehead, a particularly familiar spear, and bat-like wings.

"Who are you?" asked Durahx.

"You don't remember an old friend?" said the monkey. Durahx searched his mind for someone that would be that one monkey. At last, he identified the monkey.

"Mutran?!" he gasped. "But how? I thought you were--"

"Long story." said Mutran. "But we have a predicament that's very drastic and we need you to lead us to stop it!"

"I can't, Mutran." said Durahx. "I've been losing my touch and I can't keep this up anymore! I don't have the strength to lead anymore."

Mutran grabbed Durahx and shook him a little. "Listen to yourself!" he shouted. "That's not the warrior the Rahkshi created you for; why you accompainied us to Karda Nui; why we chose you to be our leader if all goes wrong! You are our leader and friend and a true leader never gives up, nor does a true hero! We have absolute fate in you and so does yourself, even if you won't admit it."

Durahx was silent, for a while. Mutran was right. His friends believed in him and so did himself. He was a true hero and a leader and never ready to give up!

"You're right, Mutran!" said Durahx. "I've never given up on anything before and I'm not ready to start now!"

"That's the spirit!" said Mutran. "What d'you think of him now, Femmrahk?"

They turned to see where Femmrahk and Blurr were, but the monkey was gone and the Autobot badly injured.

"Blurr! What happened?" asked Durahx.

"Based on actual events that I myself have actually faced and the fact that I'm severly damaged and Femmrahk is gone, one can only assume that Hahli had kidnapped Femmrahk and nearly took me offline, whilst you and the ex-Makuta Mutran were talking."

"No!" shouted Durahx. He was in another state of doubt, but quickly regained as Krika appeared from beneath the ground.

"This is what I mean!" he said. "You cannot lead this team firmly! I think it's time I took over and you just simply step down!"

Durahx grew angry. It looked like Krika was trying to mess with his head and opress him. He launched a Chaos Spear at Krika, knocking him back.

"So, you've been trying to surplant me this entire time!!" shouted Durahx.

Krika chuckled. "You were a traitor all this time. Only a fair and just being like myself could possibly lead the Nega Force!"

"You'll never lead, Krika!" shouted Durahx, preparing to fire a chaos torrent. "You're nothing but a lousy traitor—always have been, forever will be. Now...CHAOS TORRENT!!!!"

Durahx launched his attack and the next moment, Krika was gone. Nothing but a memory remained of him. Durahx turned to face Mutran, Blurr, and Jetrax, who had just walked outside to get some fresh air.

"I won't let anyone like Krika get the better of me again!" he said. "I now know that my friends—my _real_ friends—are my true power and help me lead them to victory! And nothing's gonna change that!!"

"Now that Durahx's tenure to fight & lead has been renewed, we can now focus on defeating Shockwave and saving Femmrahk!" said Blurr.

"Agreed!" said Jetrax. "Let's go!"

And the group pursued Hahli, who they could see flying out in the distance, and rescue Femmrahk.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, this was exhausting! Anyway, please R&R! The Final Battle approaches...)


	6. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Chapter 5

The Final Battle

(A/N: Well, this is it! The final battle and the final chapter before the epilogue. Then, it's off to the last chapter of this saga, then maybe a non-canon adaptation of '_Bionicle: The Legend Reborn_'. Enjoy!)

Rodimus and his team were still in pursuit of Shockwave, who was closing in on his cavern base. The Mahri Squad went ahead of them and went into hiding within some rocks near the cave. That left Rodimus and his team to deal with Shockwave—not that the Autobot crew even knew of the Mahri's presence.

Shockwave was growing closer to the cavern. When he had finally arrived, he transformed and faced the Autobots, also in robot mode. Above in the sky, he could see Hahli, with Femmrahk in tow, being pursued by the Jet Twins, Destiny, Mandarin, the Hyper Force, and all the Makuta that were with them.

"Surrender, Shockwave!" shouted Rodimus. "We've got you surrounded!"

"I'm afraid I never surrender, Rodimus!" Shockwave said, blasting them with his gun and knocking them back. He was soon joined by Hahli, Femmrahk still struggling, as they entered.

"Well done, Hahli!" Shockwave said, taking Femmrahk and connecting her to the power source. "Now, it's time to transwarp the other Decepticons here to destroy this dustball and then conquer Cybertron!"

Then, Lugnut, Sunstorm, and Swindle entered the cave, ready to activate the space bridge

"You're not conquering anything, traitor!" shouted a voice.

The group turned to face Rodimus's crew, the Mahri Squad, the Jet Twins, Mandarin, Destiny, Mutran, Blurr, and the Makuta.

"You would be wise to step away from the space bridge console and return the girl unharmed and therefore, none of you Decepti-creeps will be hurt or turned into the Elite Guard!" shouted Blurr. He was of courtse lying, but they didn't need to know this.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" said Hahli. "Say, where's that black & red loser?"

"Right here!" shouted Durahx, jumping from above the cave and unleashing a shadow bolt at Hahli that delivered heavy damage to her. Durahx then jumped as leader of the group.

"Fool!" shouted Shockwave. "It's over for you! You cannot possibly win! Soon, all the Decepticons will arrive here and destroy this pitful planet! Lugnut, activate the space bridge!"

"With much pleasure!" shouted Lugnut, as he pulled the power lever on the bridge consoles. "Cry 'havoc!' and let slip the cyber-dogs of war!!"

The power containment center started to glow. The next minute, Femmrahk felt her power of energy being flowed out of her and into the space bridge. The pain was excruciating and tried to control it, but it got nowhere and the pain just simply increased.

The space bridge started to glow a bright color. It was very difficult to see, as the light was very bright. Then, a large gateway opened. It was so large it practically covered the entire space bridge. While Swindle and Hahli were not so sure what to think of it, the other Decepticons welcomed it as if it were a sign of victory.

Then, a figure emerged. It was a twin-rotor helicopter, but any Transformer would know it was really the Decepticon leader Megatron. Megatron fired his cannon at the group, knocking them out of the cavern. The Decepticon tyrant emerged from the cavern, along with Shockwave, Swindle, Lugnut, Sunstorm, and thousands of other Decepticons, newly emerged from the Space Bridge.

"Decepticons, attack!!!" shouted Megatron, as the Decepticons fired their weapons and dispersed all over the planet. Durahx knew that against this number, victory was not going to be easy. They needed to mobilize.

"Okay, here's the plan!" he said. "Blurr, you go try to contact your Autobot allies. We need all the help we can get. Antauri, you and your friends go and gather a resistance force of Agori and Glatorian! I'm gonna shut down that space bridge, then face the ringleader behind this. Everyone else is free to do what they want! Any questions?"

"Just one." said Ironhide. "When you say 'do whatever we want', does that include bustin' Decepti-chumps?!"

"Pretty much." replied Durahx. "Any more questions?...No? Good. Then let's go!!"

And with that, the group separated and went to complete their jobs.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blurr was running as fast as he could to both evade Decepticon fire and try to contact Cybertron Command. He put on his comm-link and started to communicate. "Agent Blurr to Cybertron Command. Come in, Cybertron command! Code red! Megatron and the entire Decepticon army are on Bara Magna and they're blowing up everything in sight and they're gonna destroy the entire planet! Requesting immediate back-up!!"

The Starscream clones were on his tailpipe and they meant business. Thundercracker, the egomaniac, cackled with malice. "Foolish Autobot!! You think you can warn your pathetic commanders to try to defeat us?! This must be some sort of outdated cosmic joke!!"

Blurr was getting tired of tired running the clones' attacks. Increasing his speed just slightly, he swerved in and ran into face the 'Cons. If he had been in his right mind—which he kinda was—he'd know that running into a swarm of attacking Decepticons was suicidal. But he had to use his speed more as a weapon and not as a means of escape. Only Skywarp, the coward, was running away from the scene.

Blurr acted as quickly as he ran. He took out his hood blade and slashed the clones, one-by-one. He took out Thundercracker; then Sunstorm; then Ramjet; then Laserwave, the female "bitch" if you will; and finally, ending with Skywarp, skidding to a hault after slashing the cowardly Decepticon. Then, he ran and slapped the stasis cuffs on all the defeated clones. Then, he received a message from Sentinel.

"Blurr, this is Sentinel!" said the Autobot through the comm-link. "Stay put! We'll be there in a minute with as many Autobots we can spare!"

"Roger that!" said Blurr, running off again. "I'll get as many Decepticons as I can get!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rodimus was using his bow-and-arrow to hold back the Decepticon Saboteur Cyclonus, who had a pair of energon katana. Rodimus used as many rods as he could spare, but Cyclonus kept using his swords to bounce them back. He knew this was getting him, as Jazz would put it, "Nowheresville". He put away his bow and simply stood in fighting position, without any weapons.

Not that he really needed them. Rodimus is "the chosen one" and has all the qualities of a new magnus. He is greatly respected by both his friends and his enemies and is trained in almost every art of combat, being trained at the Autobot Academy. Cyclonus knew this well, but seemed unworried, anyway.

"Give up, 'Roadimus' Prime!" he shouted. "You can't win!!"

"I never surrender!!" shouted Rodimus. "You should know that now, Decepticon...SCUM!!!"

This angered Cyclonus enough to charge at Rodimus. The Chosen One responded with several punches and kicks that caught the Saboteur off-guard. Rodimus punched Cyclonus in the head, sending him back a few inches. Rodimus walked up to him and slapped on the stasis cuffs.

"That's we you never mess with a bot like me!!" he shouted.

He could hear the sounds of battle ahead. He knew the kinds of ammunition sounds were coming from Swindle. Rodimus transformed into car mode and raced into battle once again.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Swindle was facing the Makuta and they weren't really give them a run for his money. Not with his Negatonic Force Field emitter at his disposal. The Makuta tried to the best of their abilities to deal damage to him. They used shadow bolts; they used Tridax Pods; they used Nynrah Ghost blasters; they used whatever power they had; they even tried using a disruption beam to destroy the shield, but it just wouldn't come down and Swindle wouldn't give them a chance to attack without attacking them himself.

"This field ain't coming down unless I say so!" said Swindle. "No attack you can throw at me's gonna have any affect at all!"

"Then how about we do a multiple attack—all at once?!" exclaimed Antroz.

"Go ahead and try." said Swindle, crossing his arms and the field still up.

The Makuta made every effort to blast through the force field, using every move they knew. This went on for several minutes until the smoke cleared. And, to their shock, they didn't leave so much as a scratch on it. Swindle laughed softly as he disabled the field.

"Your attempts to take me online are so amusing I could go offline of laughter." he said. "Though I will admit it, that tactic of using whatever power you have was so amazing and influential, I decided, 'Hey! Why not try it myself sometime?' In fact, doing it right now isn't such a bad idea!"

He charged all his weapons and prepared to fire them at the Makuta. The Makuta knew they probably won't have a lot of luck with this kind of barrage. "Adios, amigos!!" shouted Swindle, as he fired his weapons.

Swindle wasn't giving the Makuta a moment's rest. He continuosly fired his weapons at the evading Makuta. Vamprah, Chirox, and Bitil went down pretty easily by the blasts, while the others were barely able to dodge the blasts from Swindle's arsenal of powerful (and awesome) weapons. Rodimus saw this and transformed into robot mode and prepared to fire his bow-and-arrow.

"How long do ypu creeps think you can keep this up?" sneered Swindle.

"Long enough for me to do...THIS!!!" shouted Rodimus, firing his arrows at his target. Not Swindle, but his force field emitters. They flung off the Decepticon's shoulders and into the air. Seeing a chance, Gorast flew up and slashed & destroyed the emitters.

"YES!!" she shouted, in triumph. Now, Swindle was unable to protect himself.

"Hey! Those weren't cheap, y'know!!" shouted Swindle.

"Who cares?!" exclaimed Antroz. "ATTACK!!!"

Chirox, Vamprah, and Bitil were back on their feet and proceeded with the attack against Swindle. The Decepticon Arms-Dealer was using his weapons to try to hold back the attack, but the Makuta were far more powerful than a simple robot in disguise. Still, Gorast had to wonder: what would happen if she used her mask power on him? She had to think this through a little bit—the last time she used her Kanohi Felnas, it nearly killed her and the others—but she still wanted to experiment with a "gunsman" (no pun intended) like Swindle.

The risk tossed aside, Gorast flew up behind Swindle and touched him, triggering her mask power. At first, Swindle felt excruciating pain and fell down backwards. She had putten him in a 20-second stasis lock. But that wasn't all she did. Swindle's spark chamber opened up. His spark was missing, but there was apparently a countdown.

0:30

0:29

0:28

Apparently, Gorast had started a countdown to Swindle's self-destruction. He was going to blow up with Rodimus and the Makuta with him!

0:21

0:20

0:19

0:18

The Makuta had no wish to hang around see the clock reach zero, nor had Rodimus. The Makuta flew away, while Rodimus transformed and drove away from Swindle. It was then that Swindle had woken up and saw the opponents escaping.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" he exclaimed. He looked at his spark chamber and saw the countdown reaching its end.

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

"Ah, sla--"

Swindle was unable to finish his sentence, which would have been his final words before death. He blew up in a huge explosion that almost hit the Makuta and Autobot. When the smoke cleared, all that remained were his parts and his weapons. Rodimus decided to go in and take the weapons. Maybe he could convince Ultra Magnus to reactivate and reprogram them for his own uses against the Decepticons.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Decepticons were attacking many places on Bara Magna, with some Agori and Glatorian resistance holding them back. However, that wouldn't stop the 'Cons. They pressed on and didn't hold back, nor did the Agori villagers.

The Decepticons would've been wise not to try to attack one thing: the Great Spirit Tera Nui himself. The 'Cons had used their powers to try to destroy him. Those that didn't were lucky; those who were foolish enough to challenge him...well, let's just say that would be their last mistake.

Tera Nui swatted the Decepticons away with his hands, mostly destroying them. He also grabbed some of them and crushed them in his grasp. Their weapons had no affect on him and aiming for the legs would be a fleeting victory. Tera Nui still had some power stored in him. Getting slightly annoyed, he used his power of light to blast them all away. He unleashed a blast of light that destroyed any Decepticons that were near him.

When the smoke cleared, there were no Decepticons around him. They turned their attention away from him and pressed on towards the villages. Apparently, they had no intention of perishing at the hands of the Great Spirit.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Durahx had to re-enter the cavern and shut down the space bridge. It was the reason why the Decepticons arrived here and if something's not done fast, then not only would more simply arrive to take the planet, but Femmrahk would die from using up nearly all of her energy.

This would not be an easy task to complete. The main reason was that Hahli was guarding the place and although Durahx had the will to face her and try his best to defeat her, he simply didn't have the time. He had no idea how long Femmrahk would live without most of her energy and by the time Hahli was dealt with, his love would be dead. He needed something to turn Hahli's attention away from the bridge.

That's why he had Jaller with him. Hahli blamed Jaller for the Mahri's sudden transformation and appearance on Bara Magna and, under the influence of the 'Potion of Destruction', would like nothing more than to kill him. Besides, perhaps Jaller could get Hahli back to normal during the diversion.

"Okay, Jaller." said Durahx. "I need you to keep Hahli busy and away from the cavern while I slip in and try to shut down the space bridge."

"That won't be too much of a problem...I hope." said Jaller.

"Then do it!" said Durahx.

Jaller nodded and jumped into action. Hahli could see Jaller running towards the base, waving at her and hearing him shout something at her.

"Hahli!" he shouted. "We need to talk!"

"The only one talking will be the battle!" shouted Hahli, her weapons already at her disposal. "Now, fight like a warrior!!"

"Sorry, Hahli!" mocked Jaller. "You want me, you'll have to come here and get me!!"

Hahli had forgotten about her post and went after Jaller, who was now running in the distance. Hahli was far from the base now. Durahx wasn't going to waste his time. Making sure the coast was clear, he rushed into the cavern.

He could see the space bridge was still holding up, but Femmrahk wasn't. He knew Femmrahk would die soon enough. Durahx didn't waste any time. He got to the control panel and tried to shut down the password. Unfortunately, for him, Shockwave had anticipated this sort of situation. The console was password protected, meaning that Durahx couldn't shut down the bridge unless he knew the password.

He had to think quickly. There had to be a clue as to what the password would've been. He was thinking back to what Blurr had said about Shockwave being Megatron's most trusted and loyal servant. At last, he found out the probable password. "Megatron."

He typed in the password and it worked. Without thinking twice, he abruptly shut down the space bridge and the energy stopped flowing from Femmrahk to the bridge. Durahx fired his magnetic powers at the power containment center, destroying it and freeing Femmrahk.

The purple monkey hardly had any energy left in her and collapsed of exhaustion. Durahx checked her energy level. It was dangerously low. He knew she would die soon enough. He couldn't let that happen. He took out his black chaos emerald and placed it on Femmrahk. The emerald then hovered in the air, just slightly, right above Femmrahk. A small beam of energy soon shot at her. There was then a blinding light.

In the next minute, the emerald was back in Durahx's hand and Femmrahk started to wake up. Durahx had used the energy of his emerald to restore the energy inside of Femmrahk. He put away his emerald and sought out Femmrahk.

"D—Durahx...you...saved me." Femmrahk said, weakly.

"Of course, Femmrahk." said Durahx. "I just couldn't live with myself if I saw you die. That's the only thing that would stop me from leading this team, as well as fighting; seeing you die is like...having everything taken away from me."

Femmrahk was beyond words. Durahx really _did_ care for her and would never let her die. "Durahx..."

Durahx's attention to her trailed off. "But now, I have to end this!" he said. "I have to deal with Megatron and Shockwave and end this invasion. And I'm afraid I have to do this...alone."

Femmrahk was shocked. Durahx was about to face two powerful Decepticons all by himself. If she hadn't know better, she'd say he wasn't in his right mind. "What?! No! I won't leave you!!" she shouted.

"Femmrahk, you need to understand. I can't let you get hurt trying to help defeat the Decepticons!" said Durahx. "If I lost you..." His voice trailed off. There was no need to finish his sentence, anyway.

"But, Durahx..." said Femmrahk, completely in tears. She couldn't afford to let Durahx perish for the safety of the planet, nor for her.

"_Femmrahk..." _she heard a voice say. She wiped the tears away and looked ahead through the cavern. The being speaking to her was Tera Nui himself.

"_Femmrahk, you must not plead Durahx to be spared and blockade him from defeating this great evil." _said Tera Nui. _"He was created with a purpose, a duty, whether he or his creators knew it or not; to travel to a new world—this world--and protect it from all that dare to threaten it. You know that very well and must not keep him away from completing it."_

Femmrahk thought it over for a moment. She loved Durahx with all her heart and refused to leave him. But she knew in her heart Tera Nui was right. Durahx was here for a purpose: to protect Bara Magna and there was nothing she could say or do to stop him. At last, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Durahx." she said. "Just go. But whatever you do, just promise me one more thing."

"What's that?" asked Durahx. Sooner or later, Femmrahk gave him a kiss on the cheek, something that caught him off-guard and made him blush a bit.

"That you'll be careful." she said.

"I...I promise." said Durahx.

The two hugged each other and Durahx flew off to find Megatron and Shockwave. A tear ran down Femmrahk's face, as if she was seeing him for the last time. She wiped it off and then flew off to help fight the other Decepticons.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Hyper Force were using their abilities to fight back at the Decepticons. Sprx was using his magnetic powes to try to blast them away (no pun intended); Antauri was slahing them with his claws; Gibson was shredding them with his drills; and as for Nova...do I even _need_ to explain what she's doing?

The Decepticons had underestimated their powers. Most of them had always thought that techno-organics were weak and worthless. Now, they would pay the price for their doubts. So much as they had to send out the big guns. They retreated in a hurry. Antauri and Sprx were uneasy. They knew the 'Cons had a trick up their ball joints.

The monkeys' waiting paid off. They saw a large, futuristic vessel heading right towards them. Then, it transformed into a large Decepticon called Blackout. Blackout landed in a huge way, sending a shockwave that pushed the Hyper Force back (no pun intended).

"Think you can stop me?" sneered Blackout. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try!" said Sprx, standing in a fighting stance. He unleashed a strong beam of magnetism at Blackout, knocking the Decepticon back. Blackout got back up and unleashed a strong barrage of powerful weapons at them.

The Hyper Force were badly injured. Destiny, who was busy fighting Blitzwing, saw this and flew down to help her allies.

"(random) Hey! What about me?!" exclaimed Blitzwing.

"You deal with me!!" shouted Jetfire, using his fireballs to knock the Decepticon down. Blitzwing fell down to the surface in a huge way. Jetfire flew down to the Triple-Changer and slapped the Stasis Cuffs on him.

Blackout pointed his guns at the monkeys, about to finish them. Then, Destiny jumped on Blackout's back and held on to him, trying to steer him away from her friends.

"No one hurts my friends—especially Antauri--and gets away with it!!" she shouted. "_No one!!_"

"Urgh! Get off my back!!" shouted Blackout, desperately trying to get Destiny off of him. Antauri say this happen and was completely surprised. His double was actually saving him and his friends. And that they were her friends, too. He had always loved her, but he never thought she'd care for him that much.

Blackout had had enough of this game. He grabbed Destiny and tossed her aside. The enemy was down, but not out. Blackout pointed his weapons at Destiny and prepared to kill her. Antauri didn't waste his time. Quickly, he got up and slashed Blackout in the back, causing the big brute to fall down. Destiny looked at Antauri and smiled. Soon, however, Jetfire flew in and put another pair of stasis cuffs on Blackout, just to make sure he didn't try to attack again.

"Well, that takes care of _one_ of our problems!" said Nova.

"Yeah, but there are a lot more where he came from." said Sprx. "Don't get too cocky!"

"Wow, Sprx. You've really changed." said Gibson. "You're a lot more serious than the one I know."

Sprx said nothing. He knew he was a lot more serious than he used to be, but completely dismissed that thought. He knew he couldn't get comfy and was now more alert than ever.

Jetfire wasn't wasting time, either. Winking at Destiny, he transformed and flew off to find his twin.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ironhide and Brawn were facing against two more brute: Strika and Lugnut. The Decepticon duo's attacks were temporarily slowing down the Autobot duo.

Ironhide didn't have much of a problem defending himself. Thanks to his ability to make his entire body absolute iron and steel, he was completely invincible and a true powerhouse! Brawn was mostly on the offensive. Living up to his name, he used his strength to literally push the 'Cons back.

That didn't really stop the Decepticons from pressing on their attack. Lugnut's bombs and Strika's lasers were keeping the Autobot brutes from defeating them. The Autobots needed to think of better plan. That's when they finally did.

Ironhide—still in iron plating—and Brawn feld their fists together and charged at the Decepticons with, what they believed was blinding speed. It really wasn't, but it was a bit faster than their usual speed. They hit the Decepticons with great strength, knocking them out. They let go of each other and Ironhide returned to his regular plating. They approached the defeated duo and slapped the stasis cuffs on.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jaller had led Hahli far away from the cavern and to the oasis where they learned of their mysterious transformation into monkey robots. He stopped running and approached the water. Hahli also stopped, just a few inches from where Jaller was and her weapons still out.

"I'm glad you came." said Jaller.

"You know me, Jaller." smirked Hahli. "I can't resist following you."

"I know, Hahli." said Jaller. His voiced trailed off just slightly. He veered a few inches closer to the water, while Hahli remained perfectly still, but had her weapons pointed to Jaller, yet a bit confused at his intentions.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked, turning to face his evil friend.

"Y—yeah." repleid Hahli. "This was the place where you showed me what we became...the reason why I wanna kill you!!"

Hahli fired her blaster at Jaller. The red monkey took out his and, without even turning around, countered the attack. Hahli was surprised to see him fight back after evading her all this time.

"I said this in Ta-Koro once: nothing gets past me, unless I wish it to be." he said.

"Thanks for reminding me." snarled Hahli.

Jaller turned to face her. "Hahli, I know what I'm seeing isn't you" he said. "It's what the essense of Makuta Icarax and the mind of Decepticon Shockwave did to you. I refuse to let it get the better of you!"

"It's not 'getting the better of me!'" shouted Hahli. "It's showing me something I've always desired: power! You must join me in feeling its sweet taste!"

"I don't want power, Hahli." said Jaller. "And I don't think you do, either. We lost Ahkmou to the darkness! I'm not letting you join him!"

He could see Hahli struggling to control her evil side. His plan was working! But he needed to do one little thing to make sure. He approached his friend and grabbed her by the shoulders. Jaller then pulled her in and kissed her deeply, as if he never kissed a girl in his life—which he didn't.

Surprise hit Hahli's face and the next minute, her grasp on the darkness and the influence of the 'Potion of Destruction' was gone. The potion's affects vanished into the air and a beam of light from Tera Nui destroyed it.

When Jaller broke the kiss, he saw Hahli had returned to normal and whispered something in her ear. "I love you, Hahli."

Hahli was at a loss of words, but very happy. Jaller had just told her that he loved her. She cried of happiness.

"Oh, Jaller! I...I love you, too!" she said, and she leaned in for another kiss. They held on to each other tightly, never wanting to let go of each other. When they broke the kiss, they embraced once more, still keeping their grip as firm and strong as the love they shared for one another.

Their happiness was cut off far too soon. Several long, metallic tongues grabbed Hahli and pushed her towards their source: the ugly Decepticon called Spittor. Spittor swallowed her whole, almost not chewing. Jaller stood with his weapons, ready to face the disgusting thing.

"Let go of Hahli, you freak!" shouted Jaller.

"Sure thing." said Spittor.

He spit out something towards Jaller. It took the Monkey Robot of Fire a moment to realize that it was Hahli, incased in explosive goo. The sticky Hahli hit Jaller and both monkeys were badly hurt. Spittor approached the couple, about to eat them for real. Just then, he was hit by an ice attack that trapped in ice. Jaller and Hahli looked at the palm trees and saw who it was: a white & gray monkey with a Cordak Blaster and a pair of Twin Cutters. They could hardly believe their eyes. It was their old friend Matoro!

They were very surprised to see him. Matoro had used the Kanohi Ignika—the Mask of Life—to bring the Great Spirit Mata Nui back from death, but sacrificing his life in the process. He had become a hero and gave his life to save the Matoran Universe. Now, he was alive and as a monkey robot. He jumped down and landed next to the couple.

"Hey, you two!" he said. "Miss me?"

"Matoro?!" exclaimed Jaller. "Alive?! But how?!"

"We'll talk later!" said Matoro. "Right now, we have a Decepticon invasion to stop! We need to stop Megatron and Shockwave before they doom the entire universe!!"

Before Jaller could even ask what was happening, Spittor transformed into robot form and broke away from his icy prison. Spittor proceeded to attack with his lasers. The Mahri dodged it and used their Cordak blasters to counter it. Matoro used his Twin Cutters to channel his ice powers and create an icy version of a pair of stasis cuffs. Then, he used the power of life at them, creating actual stasis cuffs. He took the cuffs and slapped them onto Spittor, putting the latter in temporary stasis lock.

"That oughta hold him...for now." said Matoro. He looked at his friends. "Well, what are you two waiting for, valentines day?! Let's go! We've got a universe to save!"

Jaller and Hahli looked at each other, blushing, then nodded and followed Matoro to find the others.

"Great to have you back, Matoro." said Jaller.

"It's great to _be_ back, guys!" said Matoro.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jetstorm, along with Tarix, Malum, Strakk, Gresh, Mandarin, Hewkii, Kongu, Nuparu, and some Agori were facing the Decepticon chemist Oil Slick. The resistance force mostly had an advantage, and not just in numbers. Oil Slick thought he could use his supply of Cosmic Rust to weaken their numbers, but they were all destroyed and in no time at all, he miracuosly ran out.

Now, he was forced to do this the hard way: by using his barrel chains! He hit some of them away, but the others pressed on their attack. Malum used his claws to try to slash the chains away from Oil Slick, but the chemist swatted him away with the chains himself. The Glatorian used their Thornax blasters to try to slow the Decepticon down, but it achieved very little.

The Mahri Squad used their elemental powers and Cordak Blasters to break him down, but that, too, had limited success. This was the most agile Decepticon, as well as the most dangerous. It seemed like nothing could stop him until Jetfire, Jaller, Hahli, and Matoro soured into battle. They launched their elemental powers at the Decepticon chemist, which hit him hard. Thinking fast, Jetfire and Jetstorm linked up to form Safeguard. Oil Slick had an expression that read: "Oh, slag!" all over his face as Safeguard fired a beam of fire & wind power, knocking the Decepticon out.

Not wanting to take any chance, Matoro created another pair of stasis cuffs and slapped them on Oil Slick. As he did so, the twins defused and everyone except Jaller and Hahli looked at Matoro very oddly.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"'Cause we don't know who you are." said Hewkii.

"How can you not know the one guy that went through all that trouble to save the Matoran Universe?!" exclaimed Matoro.

Hewkii was instantly surprised when it finally hit him that the one he was talking to was. "Matoro?!" he exclaimed. "How?!"

"Long story." said Matoro. "And I'm afraid I don't have time to tell it. Megatron and Shockwave must be brought down!!"

"So how do you plan-intend to stop them?" asked Kongu.

"Not me; Durahx." said the Monkey Robot of Ice.

Everyone was surprised. Matoro was a true hero before, so they were expecting him to go defeat Megatron. But they had not expected Matoro to let someone else take the fame & glory.

"Durahx?" questioned Hahli. "Why him? Why can't you do it?"

"My time's already come." said Matoro. "Durahx is the real hero now. He has to defeat Megatron and Shockwave, just as he defeated Icarax."

"So, what do _we _do?" asked Hewkii.

"I suppose we just simply wait." said Nuparu. "Just wait and see how this goes."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ah, such a bittersweet day, don't you think, my lord?" Shockwave asked Megatron.

Shockwave and his leader, Megatron, were looking at the planetary battle from above the cavern at different angles. The two of them agreed on one thing, though: win or lose, the Decepticons shall rule Cybertron and soon the entire galaxy.

"Yes, Shockwave." Megatron agreed. "It is. You were correct. Makuta, Autobots, Glatorian, monkey robots, and other sides working together to stop me. It's so...disgustingly sweet."

"I know a way to make this day more enjoyable." said Shockwave, taking out the Magnus Hammer. Megatron was indeed surprised to see his most loyal servant now having the Magnus Hammer.

"I stole it from Ultra Magnus before taking my leave." explained Shockwave. "Now, I'm prepared to use it on our enemies and make our conquest much easier!"

Clouds filled the sky, as Shockwave held it up. He could feel the power of it surging through. But before he could use it, something shot at his hands, causing him to drop the hammer down into the sand. He turned to face his attacker: Durahx!

"Megatron, Shockwave, your reign of terror ends here and it ends now!" shouted the black and red monkey.

Shockwave laughed softly, as he got out his blaster. "End? How can it end when I have yet to begin? No, I have only just got started!!"

He shot his blaster at Durahx gave him a crushing blow; so much that he fell face-first into the sand. The Decepticon commanders jumped down right in front of him. Durahx painfully rose to his feet and braced for another attack, but one wasn't coming...yet.

"Ready to give up, foolish protector of Bara Magna?" asked Shockwave.

"Never!" shouted Durahx. "A true hero _never_ surrenders!!"

"Your loss!" said Shockwave, as he fired his blaster a few times. Durahx managed to dodge most of them, but one powerful blast had caught him off-guard and pinned him to the ground. Shockwave laughed in malice.

"Any last words, Durahx?" asked Shockwave, as he pointed his blaster at Durahx, about to kill him.

"I have a few!!" shouted a voice. From the direction of the voice came a powerful pulse of energy that knocked the Decepticon Double-Agent back. They turned to see Femmrahk, ready to fight.

"Keep your filthy servos off of him or you're toast, Decepti-creeps!!" she shouted.

Durahx was confused and surprised. He had told her he would handle it himself. Why would she refuse to listen to him? "Femmrahk, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "I told you I'd handle it! Get outta here!! That's an order!"

"All due respect, Durahx, I can take care of myself just fine!" said Femmrahk. "Just go take down Megatron and save this universe! I'll deal with Shockwave!

Durahx, who was getting up, looked at his would-be girlfriend. He's known her practically all his life and couldn't say "no" to her, nor could he talk her out of it.

"Such noble nonsense." said Shockwave, as he fired his blaster at Femmrahk. The purple and pink monkey stood in a defensive position and a force field surrounded her, protecting her from Shockwave's attack. Shockwave knew it was no ordinary force field. It was a negatonic force field, similar to the one Swindle once used.

"That your best shot?!" sneered Femmrahk, disabling the shield. "That's just sad, Shockwave!"

"You dare mock me?!" raged Shockwave. "I'll make sure you face swift judgement—and then some!!!"

He fired his blaster at Femmrahk, but the purple monkey simply dodged, making fun of the spy while she does so. This irritated Shockwave even more that he shot at her a countless number of times, only to end up with the same result.

Megatron was now facing against Durahx. The two stood in fighting position, ready for one last, final showdown.

"Let's do this, Megatron!" shouted Durahx.

"Yes. Let's." said Megatron.

The Decepticon tyrant fired his fusion cannon at Durahx. The black & red monkey dodged the blast, but wasn't out of the woods yet. Megatron took out his pair of swords and tried to slash him. Durahx used his magnetic powers to create a force field to keep the Decepticon at bay. Then, he used an attack on him. "DARK MAGNA-BOLT BEAM SPLITTER!!!"

Megatron blocked the machine gun-like attack with his swords. Durahx then used several Chaos Spears at Megatron. They hit him, but did minimal damage to him.

"Was that supposed to hurt me, boy?" sneered Megatron. But when the smoke had cleared, Durahx was no longer in front of him. He ahd mysteriously vanished.

"No..." said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Durahx, in mid-air, about to fire an upgraded version of the Chaos Spear: Chaos Lance! "_THIS _IS SUPPOSED TO HURT YOU!!!!"

The attack struck Megatron and did a lot of damage to him. The 'Emperor of Destruction' stood up and growled at his opponent. This would not be an entertaining afternoon as he had anticipated...

Femmrahk continued to dodge Shockwave's attacks and teasing him. Shockwave was not one to be mode fun of and his short temper made him keep shooting at her more and more. Some may wonder how Femmrahk is able to evade such a barrage of laser fire.

Shockwave had had enough of this little game. He put away his blaster and grabbed Femmrahk. His grip on her was fierce, as the purple monkey struggled to break free. Shockwave laughed evilly. Durahx saw his love being crushed to seemingly death, but knew he couldn't leave the battle, for if he failed in defeating Megatron, the entire galaxy was doomed.

Shockwave chuckled even more when seeing Femmrahk's desperate attempts to break free. "Do your worst!" he sneered.

"Fine! But remember, you asked for it!!" shouted Femmrahk. He eyes started to glow red and she instantly used a beam of laser vision on Shockwave's single eye, practically blinding him. He put both his servos on his eye to cover the pain, dropping Femmrahk in the process. Femmrahk used her jet pack to hover safely down to the ground. Shockwave looked at Femmrahk with hate in his eye.

"I'll make you pay for that, you disrespectful little worm!!" he shouted, charging at Femmrahk.

"Now, that's _really_ one-dimensional of you." said Femmrahk, as she charged up a sort of beam.

She was growing power inside of her and using it in the form of a powerful attack. When she fully charged it, she shot it at Shockwave. The next moment, the Decepticon traitor felt something strange happening inside of him. Then, there was a blinding light coming from him. When it faded away, there was no sign of him. There was a tall, stone statue of the Decepticon Double-Agent, as him with his fists clenched and standing straight and proud, but the real Shockwave was gonw...or was he?

"I say he makes a nice statue, don't you think?" asked Femmrahk.

Durahx and Megatron looked in awe as they saw Femmrahk take down Shockwave single-handedly. Durahx was extremely amazed to see his loved one's fighting skills improved.

"_Perhaps I misjudged her." _he thought. _"I won't make that mistake ever again."_

Megatron was extremely unhappy to see her defeat one of his most trusted servants fall to a mere techno-organism.

"Impossible!" he shouted. "How can a worthless techno-organic defeat one of my most trusted and powerful servants?!"

"Because we techno-organics aren't as worthless as you may think, Megatron!" shouted Durahx.

Megatron growled at the thought of techno-organics being very powerful. He wnted to prove they were inferior creatures and the Decepticons are superior in every way. And that meant Durahx and Femmrahk and all their followers had to die.

Not hesistating, Megatron aimed his fusion cannon right at Femmrahk, in a desperate attempt to break Durahx's spirits. Durahx gasped at this sight, but Femmrahk stood strong and ready. She charged a ball of energy and just before Megatron fired his cannon, she launched the ball and it hit her target—the interior of Megatron's fusion cannon.

The blast hit Megatron in a few places, made him drop his swords, and, of course, destroy his fucion cannon. This made him very unhappy. Then, he looked back at the duo and noticed all their friends & allies behind them.

"It's over, Megatron!" shouted Durahx. "We've got you surrounded & outnumbered! You've lost!!"

"Lost? No." said Megatron. "I never lose! I REFUSE TO LOSE!!!"

He sent a sort of shockwave-like attack to shove his opponents off. All of them except Durahx landed on their backs, barely conscious.

"Surrender, fool, and you may live to be my pet!" said Megatron.

"No!" shouted Durahx. "I'm a hero! I've never surrendered before and I've no intention of starting now!"

Durahx used Chaos Control to warp near Megatron's swords. He closed his eyes and felt a power run thorugh inside of him. The swords started to glow, as did Durahx. Then, with unheard-of strength, he lifted the swords up and brought them together, creating one sword. Then, a blinding light came from Durahx and he felt a noble feeling inside of him.

When the light faded, the sword was made into a small—well, not really so small, but small enough that he could hold it without any problems or use of strength--samurai sword and he was wearing Glatorian armor. Everyone looked in awe at the new improvements made to Durahx, while Femmrahk looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Fool!" said Megatron. "You know not of true power! The core of all Cybertronian life: the Allspark! Even with my sword and new armor, you cannot make up fir it in power!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Durahx. "I know what true power come from. And it's not from a source of it, nor is it from an ancient artifact or you're own abilities. It comes from your friends and allies! They give you strength and power you never thought you had! That's something you'll never understand, Megatron! As long as care about simply your own self-interest, you'll never get the power, love, and respect you deserved!!"

"Love? Friendship? Hah! You are so ignorant!" said the Decepticon tyrant. "I know true power—I _am_ true power! And I shall personally let you feel first hand what it's all about!!"

He charged at Durahx with great strength, ready to plow right into him. Durahx held up his sword and charged at Megatron. The two were charging at each other with blinding speed. At last, they hit each other with their respective weapons—Megatron with his fist and Durahx his sword. There was an intense explosion that nearly hit the group.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Durahx standing over Megatron, who was barely alive. Megatron refused to go offline, but had no choice. He simply could not stay alive.

"I...shall...never go...offline." said Megatron, barely able to speak. Durahx simply sighed and, as if it was something he would regret for the rest of his life, plunged his sword right into Megatron's metallic body, killing him. He took out his sword and said, sadly: "You fought well. Farewell, Megatron."

Then, the body of Megatron exploaded. Femmrahk was in a state so close to crying, as Durahx was hit during the explosion and believing the one she loved all her life to be dead. When the smoke had cleared, Rodimus pointed out to them and saw Durahx well and alive.

"It's done." said Durahx, putting away his sword. "The battle is over and Bara Magna—as well as the entire galaxy—is now at peace."

Everyone cheered for tehir victory and Femmrahk embraced Durahx, relieved to see him alive. Their mission was done and the Decepticons have been defeated.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: This is by far _the_ longest chapter in _any_ story I've done so far! Well, please R&R and stay tuned for the epilogue!)


	7. Epilogue: The Galaxy at Peace

Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero

Epilogue

The Galaxy at Peace

(A/N: Finally, we're at the epilogue! I hope you like it!)

The Elite Guard had arrived at the planet a bit too late. When they walked out of their ship, they saw the planet was in a complete mess as a result of the battle. Most of the villages were in ruins and the entire surface was almost completely filled with captured Decepticons and bodies of the battle's fatalities, like a child's toys lying all over their room in a complete mess.

"You guys already took care of the Decepticons?!" exclaimed Sentinel. "That means we came here for no reason!!!"

"This is not a real insult, mind you, but if you would consider looking around and seeing all the defeated Decepticons in stasis cuffs, waiting to be brought to the Cyber-stockade, rather than _complaining_, which proves nor accomplishes nothing but the mere fact that you are self-centered and idiotic bot who should not really be in the Cybertron Elite Guard in the fist place!" shouted Blurr.

"It not matter." said Jetstorm. "We beat Decepticons and kill Megatron! They not have to bother us anymore!"

"Well done, then, all of you!" Ultra Magnus said to the Autobots protecting Bara Magna. "Which one's the hero-bot? And where's my Magnus Hammer?"

Jetstorm handed Ultra Magnus his Magnus Hammer and pointed to Durahx. "He did, sir. The black techno-organic. His name's Durahx."

Ultra Magnus looked down at Durahx, who bowed. Ultra Magnus said nothing, but he did have an expression of surprise on his face, as had the rest of the Elite Guard. They had absolutely no idea how a techno-organic like Durahx could have destroyed Megatron and defeated the Decepticons.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" exclaimed Sentinel. "There's no _way_ a stupid techno-organic could have beat Megatron and every Decepticon in the known universe by himself!!"

"That's because I _didn't_ do it by myself!" said Durahx. "I had help from my friends and allies. They helped me beat Megatrona nd the Decepticons! They gave me the strength to conquer the evil that lurks in every corner of the universe. And I owe it to them. Because with them...you're a _real_ hero!"

Sentinel was a bit awestruck by Durahx's words. Ever since an incident when he was training to be in the Elite Guard, Sentinel has been wreckless and stubborn and never really cared about his teammates. Hearing what Durahx said made him realise the truth; without friends or allies, he couldn't get true strength.

His thoughts were interupted when Ultra Magnus had told the Autobots (and Durahx his friends) to round up all the Decepticons, which they did. As they went to do so, Durahx and Ultra Magnus stayed behind.

"Durahx, I'd like to talk with you." said the Supreme Commander.

"Okay." said Durahx as they entered the Elite Guard ship. Durahx was seated on a small seat that Ultra Magnus put in, just in case there were friendly organics--or techno-organics, in this case—who wanted to speak to the Elite Guard—or the other way around. Ultra Magnus sat in his usual seat.

"I never knew a techno-organic like you had that much strength." he said. "But that's probably perhaps we have hardly seen a techno-organic since Primus-knows-when. Tell me—how did you learn how to fight so well that you defeated Megatron."

"I've known how to do all the moves and abilities I know since my creation." said Durahx.

"When exactly where you created?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I'm kinda new, actually." said Durahx. "I may be experienced and strong, but that doesn't mean I've been fighting for so long. I think I was created a few months ago—along with my friends, Femmrahk and Destiny."

"And you were the only male created?" asked Ultra Magnus, with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Durahx got a bit surprised as to how the Autobot knew his friends' genders and a little nervous he brought that up—he was a bit nervous being the only male around them when he first met them, too—but brushed it aside and stayed true to Ultra Magnus's questions. "Yeah."

There was a long silence between them. It was Ultra Magnus who broke it. "I heard from Blurr that you were created as the accomplices of your Makuta allies. This is true, yes?"

"Pretty much." said Durahx.

"And you grew more friendlier towards them and saw them as good friends and would even sacrifice your life just to see them live, right?" continued the commander.

"I would protect them with my life!" said Durahx. He paused for a moment, then regained. "Provided they do the same."

Ultra Magnus got up and spoke again. "Your heart is pure, Durahx. I'm sure your friends see that, as well."

"Yeah." said Durahx.

"But tell me, Durahx—who do you care for the most?" asked the Elite Guard commander.

Durahx was confused at the question. "I...don't know what you mean."

Ultra Magnus turned to face Durahx. "I mean to say is there any of your allies—or any member of your team—that you love and care about more than anything else in the world?"

Durahx paused for a moment. The sentence made Durahx think of Femmrahk. He loved and cared for her more than anything else. He wondered if Ultra Magnus somehow knew that.

He wasn't taking any chances. Summoning his courage, he said: "Y—yes."

"How much do you care for her?" asked Ultra Magnus.

Durahx was getting really nervous—Ultra Magnus _could _be talking about Femmrahk—but went along with the conversation. "More than anything else I can think of that would make me happy."

"Do you love her?" asked Ultra Magnus.

Durahx was silent for a moment. He had to think over the purpose of the conversation. At last, he spoke. "I love her more than anything else and I wouldn't know what to do without her."

"I'm sure that she is very lucky to have you." continued Ultra Magnus. "Have you told her how you feel for her?"

"Not yet." said Durahx. "I keep _trying_ to tell her, though, but every chance I get, I always get interupted by a very inconvinient event."

"That must be very frustrating." said Ultra Magnus. Durahx nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we had th chance to talk to each other." said Ultra Magnus. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must confer with Cybertron Command in a matter of great importance. You understand."

Durahx nodded again and left the Elite Guard ship. When he exited it, he saw that everyone was back, with all the Decepticon prisoners.

"Wow. That was kinda fast." said Durahx.

"Naturally." said Jazz.

Durahx just smirked and walked away. Femmrahk was tempted to stop him, but knew her friend better than that. Durahx stopped walking, for a minute, and turned to the group. "We're gonna have a little victory celebration at our base in Atero tonight. All are welcome to come."

And with that, he used Chaos Control to warp away somewhere—no doubt the base, in order to get ready it for the party.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later, at the party, everyone was having a great time. There was food and music for everyone—even the Autobots. Nearly everyone was chatting, telling jokes, and even dancing to the music that Jazz and Jetrax were throwing at them. Jazz kept chosing all the songs _he_ liked, so Jetrax kept arguing with him, telling him the party's for everyone and everyone helped defeat the Decepticons.

Durahx looked around and saw everyone having a great time. He had talked to everyone to learn a few things, namely what the Autobots would do. Jetfire wanted to stay on Bara Magna, so he could get in a better relationship with Destiny. This has forced Jetstorm to stay, as well, as they cannot merge into Safeguard if they are separated from each other. Blurr decided to stay on Bara Magna so he could be with his new friends more. He has been on too many solo missions and needs better help talking to others. The rest of the Autobots would return to Cybertron.

Durahx could see Jaller and Hahli dancing with each other, while their friends watched. Even with the 'Potion of Destruction' out of Hahli's system, Durahx still didn't trust her, but somehow, he still knew her place was with her boyfriend, Jaller. He also turned to see Hot Shot & Red Alert ouside, looking at the night sky, as were Sprx & Nova, but at a different location.

"_I wonder if I can have me and Femmrahk do that tonight..."_ he thought.

He got his wish sooner than later. As he wandered through the banquet hall of the base, he noticed Femmrahk was the only one missing from the party. Concerned, he walked out and searched the entire base. He looked in her room; she wasn't there. He looked in the restrooms; she wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen; she wasn't there. He looked in the control room; she wasn't there. He looked in practically every room in the base, but she wasn't _in_ the base.

He decided to look all over Atero. If Femmrahk wasn't in the base, she was probably somewhere else in the city. He searched all over the city for her, with no such luck. That's when he decided to check out the last place: Arena Magna. He doubted she would be there, but it was worth a shot.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Femmrahk _was_ in the arena. She was watching the night sky from the stands. She kinda liked it; all alone at night, sitting in the seats of an arena, gazing at the night sky. She thought it was very beautiful.

But the one thing that trailed her thoughts off were her sudden thoughts of Durahx. She had always loved him, but she often wondered if he felt the same for her. After what she had just been through, she had to wonder: was she really the one for him? She had, after all, disobeyed an order he gave her. He told her to stay away from the fight with Megatron and Shockwave, but instead, she faced Shockwave. She had betrayed her friend and her leader.

"_And besides, he's probably thinking of someone else." _she thought, sadly. _"Someone far better than me. Why does he even care about me so much?"_

A voice behind her trailed her thoughts off. "Femmrahk? You okay?"

Femmrahk turned around and surprisingly saw Durahx walking down to her. She blushed, slightly.

"Oh, Durahx!" she said. "I—I'm sorry! I—I didn't think you'd be here!"

"That's okay." Durahx said calmly, as he sat down next to her. He blushed, ever so slightly. Just looking at her beautiful self made him so happy he could kiss every last bit of it. He brushed those thoughts off and began speaking. "So, why are you all the way over here? You should be at the party celebrating with the rest of us."

"Well...I thought here would be a bit more peaceful." said Femmrahk. "I guess I'm not used to being around others. I was hoping to get out here and watch the stars from here. But...why aren't _you_ at the party, either?"

"I was looking for you." said Durahx.

"R—really?" said Femmrahk, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah." said Durahx. "You worry me, sometimes. Sure, the Skrall are gone, the Vorox & Zesk are normal, and the Decepticons are captured, but there could still be something that could do you harm. I don't wanna lose you again! That's why I didn't want you to face Shockwave. I was afraid he might hurt you again."

Femmrahk said nothing. She was so paralyzed with emotions to speak. She had no idea Durahx cared for her that much.

"The stars look nice, don't they?" said Durahx, changing the subject.

"Y-yeah." said Femmrahk, regaining her voice. "They're so beautiful, so amazing."

"I can think of one thing that's more beautiful." said Durahx.

"And what would that be?" asked Femmrahk.

Durahx was coming closer to telling Femmrahk how he felt about her. It was now or never. But before he could answer her question, something swooped in and grabbed Femmrahk. He looked up to see it was the Dark Hunter Airwatcher that took Femmrahk and he wasn't alone. He had the eight Hordika Dragons with him.

"I take you guys are Dark Hunters." said Durahx. He has never met a Dark Hunter before in his life and has only heard of them from the stories the Makuta have told him.

"Well, duh!" said Airwatcher, dumbly. He never was the smartest Hunter.

"What are you gonna do with Femmrahk?!" exclaimed Durahx.

"I have some little 'nasty thoughts' and I need her to...clean them up." said Airwatcher with a sickening smile on his face (if he even has one). Durahx knew what he emant when he said that: the Dark Hunter was going to rape her!

"You creep!" shouted Durahx. "I'll _never_ let you rape her!!"

"And I won't let you interfere." said Airwatcher. "Which is why brought _them_ with me! Sick 'im, boys!"

The Hordika Dragons roared and charged at the black & red monkey. Durahx jumped up and charged into battle. Airwatcher decided to stay and watch. He thought that he'd take the enjoyment of watching Durahx perish before the _real_ fun begins.

So far, this method wasn't succeeding. Durahx was avoiding the drangons' strength, speed, and even electric attacks. He fought back with some magnetic attacks. The dragons were getting beat up. Airwatcher decided it was time for a little change in plans. He aimed his acid staff at Durahx, but before he could fire, he was hit by some magnetism by Sprx.

"Hey! I know you!" said Airwatcher. "Aren't you the guy that's supposed to be Slicer?"

"My name is Sprx!" shouted Sprx, aiming his magnets at the flying Dark Hunter. "And I'm not one of your Dark Hunter pals anymore, Airwatcher!!"

"Yes, you are." said Airwatcher. "Once a Dark Hunter, always a Dark Hunter!"

"Y'know, Airwatcher." said Sprx. "The more and more I see you, the dumber you get!"

"Why you little--!!" Airwatcer raged, tossing Femmrahk aside and charging his staff at Sprx. But almost immediately, Sprx hit him with a blast of magnetic energy that knocked him out-cold.

When Durahx saw Femmrahk falling to her death, he took out the last Hordika Dragon and flew in to save her. He held onto her very tightly and closely and Femmrahk did the same with him. Durahx set her near the entrance of the base and as soon as they got to safety, Femmrahk embraced him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. This made him blush, a bit, as they gazed at the night sky. The Dark Hunters had blown another chance to tell Femmrahk how Durahx felt, but he swore in his heart he would do it without any interuptions!

THE END...FOR NOW...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Finally done! Now it's on to the last part of this trilogy! And I swear this time, I won't start writing until school's done and over with!! See ya! Please R&R!!)


End file.
